


Tempted To Touch

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Yeojin is a student and Vivi is her teacher.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Ha Sooyoung | Yves, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Im Yeojin & Viian Wong | Vivi, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jo Haseul/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Shrimpie is back with another story ^^ This time I have the pleasure to bring you YeoVi!! I felt that I just had to write a story about the oldest and the youngest, am I right? Well this is one of my most precious fics because I think it's one of my most "complex" writings plotwise and also it features many characters, each and one of them with their own little stories... Hope you like it!!  
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.  
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

It’s been years since the last time they saw each other. At the time, Yeojin couldn’t accept the events that happened and decided to go for the easy route. Unfortunately, running away didn’t do anything, as there wasn’t a single day when the memory of whom she considered to be the love of her life didn’t plague her mind. 

Even so, some days were better than others, but most days, she regretted all the decisions she made along the way. She didn’t only lose ‘her’, she lost her mother as well, and she was the only one to blame. 

She should have stayed, she should have listened, she should have tried to understand. Alas, she had been too damn stubborn and immature. Her feelings took over her and were taking over her now as she was staring at the scene before her. 

Her mother and stepmother together, standing at the cashier line with a pregnancy kit in their hands. Joy, pain, and anger clouded her mind.

“Kahei… Mother...” Yeojin whispered.

xxx

It would be a lie to say Yeojin had been the product of the love between her parents, as she was not. However, she was definitely loved by both of them. She was the apple of their eyes, their most cherished gift and the most spoiled kid ever. They adored her too much not to pamper her. 

Yeojin loved her parents equally. She loved being babied by Haseul and she looked up to her dad a lot, as she wanted to be like him when she grew up. They were a perfect little family, an unconventional one, but a family nonetheless.

Haseul and Youngho, or Johnny as he preferred to be called, had been best friends forever. They were known at school for being the most annoying pranksters ever. They were always in trouble, doing stupid things just for laughs. 

It seemed like they would never grow up and both of their parents were getting tired of the constant calls from the principal. Ironically, no one could have predicted that their immaturity would eventually force them to finally become mature individuals.

_xxx_

_One fine day, Haseul and Johnny were playing at the arcade, bored out of their minds as they had already cleared that game level many times when suddenly Haseul got a ‘brilliant’ idea._

_“Hey, John~...” Haseul playfully called out for Johnny._

_“‘S'up Seul, don’t try to distract me…” Johnny answered, still focused on the game._

_“Mmm, why don’t we have sex…?” Haseul blatantly said out of literally nowhere._

_Johnny, like the panicked teenager he was, gave out a loud squeal when he heard the question and looked straight into Haseul eyes slightly confused and losing the game in the process._

_“What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind…? The answer is no...” Johnny answered taken aback by Haseul’s bluntness._

_“Why not? Aren’t you curious? It’s only natural… Everyone thinks we are together anyway, I think we should do it...” Haseul tried to convince him._

_“I like you a lot, but I don’t like you that way, you’re my bro… Besides, your parents would kill me… I don’t think we should do it.” Johnny responded firmly._

_“Nobody has to find out, it would be a one-time thing, our secret, and then we forget about it. Aren’t you bored of playing the same game over and over again? Let’s do something different!” Haseul insisted._

_Johnny started thinking about all the possible scenarios of taking Haseul up on her offer. She was not only someone he trusted, as she was his best friend, but she was also attractive and as his friends said a ‘good catch’. She was a little bit crazy, though, and her suggestion only stressed that fact. He was bored too, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He was a teenager and a horny one at that. He came to a decision._

_“Alright then, we’ll do it… Do we have to plan for it or something?” Johnny asked nervously._

_“Let’s just go now, I’m bored…” Haseul said as she pulled him from his jacket and took him out of the arcade._

_“What? Seullie… Wait!!” Johnny screamed as Haseul took him for what would be an unforgettable night._

_xxx_

And it was an unforgettable night, indeed, as that night gave them Yeojin. When they found out Haseul was pregnant, they regretted being so careless because it seemed all their plans were ruined. Nevertheless, neither Johnny nor Haseul ever thought about getting rid of their baby. 

Their parents were furious at first, as they didn’t think such a pair would ever be responsible for the life of another human being. However, both of them proved them wrong and showed them that they were serious about raising her and giving her a home.

The day Yeojin was born was the happiest day in their lives, as they would have never imagined that a little person could make everything so much better. Their parents were delighted too and soon forgot about the circumstances that led to the birth of their granddaughter.

Haseul and Johnny, despite sharing a daughter, never thought about being together in the romantic sense and their parents supported that decision. They took care of her in turns and shared her custody. Yet, despite the unusual upbringing, Yeojin came to be a much-loved child.

Johnny took up many jobs to support Yeojin and Haseul did too. Their parents were the assigned babysitters as they wanted to help with whatever they could. They finished high school and with their help, they forged a future for their daughter.

As time passed, Johnny started focusing on music, his true passion. He became a well-known DJ and dreamt of forming his own band. On the other hand, Haseul became a pastry chef and got a lot of recognition when one of the desserts she created won a prestigious award.

Yeojin was the perfect combination of her goofy parents. She knew when to be serious but she also knew when it was time to do silly things. Her parents couldn’t really blame her as they had been worse but overall, she was just like any teenager. She was loved by her peers and also did well in school. She was unproblematic. 

Everything seemed to be going well for the Seo-Jo family, that is until Yeojin reached puberty and more specifically, when she began her sophomore year. Nobody could have been prepared for the changes that they would need to face.

xxx

Yeojin had done it. She had survived freshman year. The change from middle school was difficult but she had managed to do it. 

It had not been easy for her, but her parents thought that she had everything resolved and the last thing she wanted was to make them worried or disappointed.

Yeojin could really call her mother and father their best friends. It could be considered a little weird, but they felt more like friends than authority figures and she guessed it had to do with both of them being younger than most parents. 

She knew all about the history of her birth, as her grandfather once told her, but she knew her parents didn’t approve of her knowing everything, so she didn’t tell them that she knew. 

When she found out, she didn’t feel bad at all, actually, it made her firm on the decision to wait until she fell in love to share that first experience with someone she truly cared about, as she sometimes felt responsible for the single life of her parents.

She knew her parents went on dates with different people, but she was never introduced to any of them, as those relationships never got serious. She kind of blamed herself because she knew most people would not be comfortable with sharing affections and being always in second place when children were involved. 

She wished her parents would find romantic happiness and she couldn’t wait to grow up and find her own too. Little did she know, she would find her person pretty soon.

“Hey Jinnie, wait for me!!” A girl with purple hair called out for Yeojin.

“Yerimmie!! What’s with the hair… And the outfit? What happened?” Yeojin asked incredulously at Yerim, her cousin, when she saw how much she had changed her looks over the summer.

Yerim was Yeojin’s best friend and cousin. She was a very optimistic kid and had the most beautiful smile ever, so pretty that it should be trademarked. Yeojin had never seen a smile so blinding like hers and she always felt full of energy when they were together. Her joy was contagious. A happy child, that was Choi Yerim. 

However, this new Yerim didn’t look like the Yerim she knew at all. This Yerim had grown a bit taller than her, had luscious purple hair, a choker on her neck, was wearing black clothes and had dark makeup. She looked like a complete stranger to Yeojin’s eyes but she wouldn’t deny that she still looked stunning. Yeojin was glad she had such a nice-looking cousin.

“Do you like my new look? My parents approve… Can you believe it?” Yerim answered back as she turned over giving Yeojin a show of her outfit and wavy hair.

“I’m all up for the goth girlfriend look but I’m curious to know what encouraged this change… Don’t tell me it has something to do with the lone wolf over there?” Yeojin asked gesturing to a pretty girl with a similar look who was waving at them.

“Mmmm… Maybe… Maybe not.” Yerim answered with a flushed face.

“Hey, Hyejoo! Look, you have another twin now!” Yeojin told the approaching girl enthusiastically.

“Shut up, Yeo! I have enough with Hyunjin and that twin crap…” Hyejoo replied while doing some kind of hand salute with Yeojin. They were dorks.

“Hello, Yerim… You look really good...!” Hyejoo told Yerim once she stopped looking at Yeojin and paid attention to the purple-haired girl.

“Thank you! This year, I wanted to try something different…” Yerim smiled at Hyejoo while playing with her fingers nervously.

“I see…” Hyejoo continued staring at Yerim.

“Stop making googly eyes at each other and let’s go to class, you fools...” Yeojin said as she hit Hyejoo on the back of her head and ran to the classroom.

Hyejoo and Yerim started walking towards Yeojin’s direction and soon were in front of the class. They had decided to take Mandarin Chinese Language Class as it seemed like an easy class to get some useful credits for the year. They hoped it was not as hard, and if it were, Yeojin would get it. It was her idea after all.

They got into their seats and started talking about the things they had done on vacation. Hyejoo told them that she had made an online friend and Yerim couldn’t help but feel jealous, but Hyejoo didn’t notice. Yerim, for her part, went on a cruise with her parents for the majority of summer. Yeojin had spent most of her time with her dad in his studio, making new music and learning about all the processes involved in music production. She wanted to be a performer just like him. 

As they kept talking, Yeojin was so entertained that she didn’t realize that the teacher had already entered the classroom and was waiting for them to finish talking, with their arms crossed expectantly. She hadn’t noticed her because she was back facing the entrance door, sitting on a desk in front of Yerim and Hyejoo.

“Hey, Yeojin… The teacher is here…” Yerim shushed Yeojin trying to warn her about the new presence in the class.

“Teacher?…” Yeojin replied and continued talking until she saw her friend's faces who were gesturing her to shut up.

“Guys?” Yeojin asked them when she felt someone touching her shoulder softly.

“Excuse me, can I start the class?” Yeojin could barely hear, as the individual who was talking had a really tiny voice. 

“What?” Yeojin asked for clarification as she turned around to face whoever was trying to get her attention.

When Yeojin was able to take a good look at the person who was talking to her she thought she would die. 

She felt an instant rush of blood going straight to her face and also to her lower body parts. She was blushing profusely and began to feel the hint of an erection when her eyes made contact with the stranger’s eyes. 

This person, whoever she was, was the most beautiful girl Yeojin had ever seen in her whole life. Doe eyes adorned her round plump face. Her smile was sweet and caring like one of a mother. Her chestnut and wavy hair accentuated the look of innocence she portrayed. But most of all, all these things combined, made her absolutely perfect. Yeojin was lovestruck.

“Where have you been all my life, gorgeous?” Yeojin raised from her chair and took a hold of the girl’s hand, feeling drawn to her deer-like eyes.

As Yeojin waited for an answer from this astonishing human being, she heard how all the class started laughing maniacally and even hitting on their desks for a more over the top effect.

“Pardon me?” The pretty girl asked.

“Forgive me if I came on too strong... My bad... It’s just that I couldn’t help but notice your striking beauty which has blinded all my senses and my rationality as well, beautiful miss…” Yeojin confidently told the confused girl.

Yeojin was known to be a flirtatious girl. Haseul said that she got it from her dad but Yeojin knew those were lies as she knew how she came to be in this world, but she didn’t mind her mom trying to protect her motherly image. 

All the girls she had known before were nothing in comparison to whom she had in front of her. They had been all practice for the real thing and she would make sure to use all her tactics to get this girl to like her even if she made a fool in front of the class. One could never be ashamed of love, she thought.

The unknown girl, who everyone but Yeojin knew was the teacher, started blushing furiously at Yeojin’s words. It was unavoidable as anyone enjoyed compliments, but this was her student and she shouldn't get too carried away. It was a shame that this girl was super cute and she was just reacting accordingly.

“Yeojin! Cut the poetic crap and stop being dumb… That’s the teacher, you idiot!” Hyejoo shouted at Yeojin, tired of seeing her shameless act. Yerim, however, was enjoying the show.

At the mention of the gorgeous girl being her teacher, Yeojin gasped loudly, backed away from her and released the hand she was holding abruptly without really thinking of the consequences of what she just did.

All at once, the teacher’s hand dropped forcefully hitting something really hard. She couldn’t tell what it was, as she was too stunned, still looking at her student. Then, she heard a loud scream.

“Fuck!!!!!” Yeojin screamed and grabbed her crotch with both of her hands. The class began laughing louder than before.

It seemed Yeojin was so excited by this impromptu meeting, that she hadn’t noticed the big bulge she had inside her pants and, as she had let go of her teacher’s hand hastily, she received a massive blow right on the tip of her dick. It had bent her shaft in half, or so she thought.

“My dick is broken!!!” Yeojin continued screaming, tears falling from her eyes, as the class continued laughing not really caring about doing something about Yeojin’s distress.

Suddenly, a guy as tall as her dad, came into the classroom and looked at her teacher questioningly. Nonetheless, the teacher was too shocked to form any coherent words or maybe she didn’t understand what was happening. Fortunately, the guy could assess the situation and went to the crying Yeojin, carried her like she weighed nothing, she didn't, and got out of the classroom followed by a worried Yerim and a laughing Hyejoo.

The teacher stayed petrified in the same position. Wondering why her first working day had turned out like that. She mentally thanked her brother for taking matters into his own hands as she seemed to be useless. 

As she was debating what to do next, someone raised her hand asking her for permission to speak.

“Miss, can we go on with the class…?” A chubby kid with glasses asked her. He fitted the typical image of a straight-A student.

“Yes, we can…” The teacher tiredly said hoping the cute girl was okay.

xxx

“So, as I already told your daughter… It really isn’t a serious matter… These things happen all the time. It’s just a bruise.” The nurse said while looking at Yeojin’s worried parents.

Haseul and Johnny had been called to fetch Yeojin. They had simply been told that she was injured and should be resting at home for the following 12 hours. 

Haseul almost lost it when she heard her beloved child was hurt, as Yeojin was, in her eyes, more fragile than crystal. She thought someone had bullied her. 

On the other hand, Johnny thought she had gotten into a fight over some girl and got beat up in the process. 

He knew more about Yeojin’s wild side than her mother, as Yeojin trusted him deeply regarding those aspects in her life as she thought it was unnecessary to worry her mother further than she already did.

“My baby!! Are you hurting too much?” Haseul asked Yeojin as she filled her face with kisses and saliva.

“Kiddo, you okay?” Johnny asked at the same time.

“I’m fine, guys… Why are you even here…? Girls could be watching…” An embarrassed Yeojin answered as she didn’t want to be seen with her parents at school on the first day of classes. That would be lame and that was Hyejoo’s field, not hers.

Yeojin was sitting on top of the only available bed at the school’s infirmary with an icepack over her crotch. 

Yerim and Hyejoo left as soon as her parents arrived as they didn’t want to be questioned about the situation. The same could be said about the mysterious guy who had helped her. He just disappeared as soon as he reached his destination.

“What happened, baby? The nurse didn’t tell us ...” Haseul asked as she couldn’t help but worry about her daughter’s state. She looked so pitiful sitting on the bed.

“Oh! Nothing important… Just a little accident. I bumped into the water fountain.” Yeojin answered looking at her father and indicating mentally that she wanted the issue to be over.

“Seul… Don’t worry, the nurse said she is okay and she looks fine to me. These things happen more frequently than you think… Come on, let’s go home.” Johnny tried to convince Haseul to not make a big deal out of her daughter’s situation.

“Okay… But if I found out someone did this to you on purpose, they will see!!” Haseul threatened the air and helped Yeojin get down from the bed.

Yeojin was Haseul’s whole world. She was her little baby despite being 16 years old, the same age she was when she had her. 

For Haseul, Yeojin could do no wrong, so whatever had happened, she knew her daughter hadn’t started it. She didn’t believe that water fountain crap. Yeojin was too small, her precious lower parts couldn’t reach the fountain to bump into it. She was not dumb, but she wouldn’t pester her daughter further as she trusted her judgment. She would tell her if it was really important, she believed. She just wanted to protect her forever.

xxx

Yeojin had never been more excited to be attending classes. It was the second day of school and now that her not so little bits still worked and were more than okay, she was on a mission. She wanted to introduce herself properly to her teacher as she had failed to do so the day before. 

Yeojin wasn’t going to lie to herself. It really startled her when she realized the beautiful girl was her teacher, as she didn’t look a day older than her. Maybe, she was not a real teacher or so she wanted to believe. Whichever the case was, she was set on pursuing her. Teacher or no teacher, true love had no boundaries. She would fight for her, Yeojin thought, too immersed in a fantasy world for her own good. Both her parents were to blame. 

Any other person would be feeling ashamed by the whole situation, but not Yeojin. Maybe it was because of her overconfidence, fed by her mother’s constant praises and the support of her father, but she was really self-assured for her age and people felt attracted to her because of that. She was a girl magnet and she knew her teacher would also fall into her magnetic field. She was sure of it. 

She didn’t have classes with her today, so it would be a challenge to find her. She opted for the safer option and went to the teacher’s lounge. 

As Yeojin was walking along the hallway, she saw her teacher talking with the same guy who had carried her to the infirmary room. They looked as if they knew each other if she could tell from the familiarity they seemed to have while talking. 

When she came closer, she could hear them speaking and she was not a polyglot but she was sure that wasn’t English.

“Good morning! How are you today?” Yeojin greeted cheerfully interrupting whatever conversation both were having.

“Good morning!” Her beautiful teacher answered back with a slight blush on her face.

“Hey!” Her savior replied smirking at her.

“I’m so sorry about yesterday. Are you okay… Down there...? I was just asking Yukhei if he knew something about you…” Her teacher told her with true concern in her voice.

“Yukhei?” Yeojin asked unaware of whom she was referring to.

“I’m sorry. We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Miss Wong and he is Yukhei, my brother.” Miss Wong replied.

“I go by Lucas, shortie.” Lucas told her, still smiling like he knew an inside joke or something.

“I’m not short!! I’m still growing. I will grow up to be super tall you know, like my dad. He is even taller than you, beanpole!!…” Yeojin shouted at him, really annoyed. She always got mad when people brought her height in any type of way. She was Johnny’s daughter, it was just a matter of time and she would be as tall as him. She believed.

“Okay, okay, tadpole…” Lucas replied unaffected by Yeojin’s words.

“What did you call me! You-” Yeojin started to say just to be interrupted by Miss Wong.

“What’s your name? You didn’t get to introduce yourself yesterday…” Miss Wong asked Yeojin.

“People call me Yeojin, but you can call me tonight…” Yeojin told her teacher while wiggling her eyebrows seductively. Her teacher flushed even more and didn’t say a word.

“Hahaha! You’re so funny kid, let’s be friends! Vivi, this kid is insane!” Lucas grabbed her by the shoulders and squeezed her in his embrace, lifting her up from the floor. 

“Vivi? Vivi the lamb? You know Uncle Sehun’s dog?” Yeojin asked in confusion.

“Hahahahahaha…! She called you a dog!” Lucas continued laughing hysterically while her sister remained embarrassed at his side.

“I am Vivi.” Miss Wong said trying not to sound too annoyed by the comparison. 

“Oh! Sorry, my love. Uncle Sehun’s dog is cute but you are cuter… Vivi...” Yeojin addressed Vivi disrespectfully as if she were not her teacher.

While Lucas continued laughing, Vivi couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with her student. 

It seemed this kid had developed a crush on her and she was being really bold and pushy about it. She hadn’t really read the school’s manual yet, but she was mostly sure this kind of behavior between a teacher and a student was not accepted. She didn’t know if she should feel flattered or disrespected but she wouldn’t lie to herself and say Yeojin’s blatant flirting wasn’t doing things to her. That’s what happened when you stayed single for too long, she thought. 

“Miss Wong. You have to address me as Miss Wong.” Vivi replied firmly with her arms closed wanting to be done with the conversation. Yeojin’s straightforwardness made her uncomfortable and maybe something else she wouldn't dare to admit yet.

“Don’t worry too much, sweetie, you’ll get stress lines. I will like you even if you get them, though…” Yeojin continued her flirting.

“Yeojin, that’s enough! You are my student, you can’t talk to me like that. It’s disrespectful. I’m a figure of authority and you will treat me as such...” Vivi reprimanded her. Miss Wong got a strong character. 

“Feisty, I like it.” Yeojin muttered.

“Pardon me?” Vivi asked not wanting to believe what Yeojin had said.

“It was nothing, Miss Wong. Sorry for my behavior. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.” Yeojin told her while smirking and called out for Lucas who hadn’t stopped laughing if that was humanly possible. 

“Dude! You coming?” Yeojin asked him.

Lucas looked back at Yeojin and then looked back at Vivi as if asking for her permission. She just nodded and let them both go. Who thought that being a school teacher would be so difficult?

xxx

“So, this is the gang… Yerim, Hyejoo… This is Lucas.” Yeojin introduced Lucas to her most important friends, the only ones she had that weren't adults.

“Hi girls! My real name is Yukhei but I go by Lucas.” Lucas winked at them.

“Man! You’re barking up the wrong tree. They are both into each other…” Yeojin said like it was common knowledge. It was.

“Yeojin! Shut up!” Hyejoo shoved her, annoyed at her.

“Hyejoo, don’t push her…” Yerim scolded her.

“Dude, everyone knows… Chill! Thank you, Yerm, I know I can always count on you!” Yeojin told both of her friends.

“My bad, ladies… So, what do you do here for fun?” Lucas asked the trio.

“Before we have fun… Tell me about your sister, is she single?” Yeojin unashamedly asked.

“Sister? Who is your sister?” Yerim enquired.

“Miss Wong, I mean Vivi is her sister…” Yeojin replied.

“Vivi? Is that Miss Wong’s name?” Hyejoo asked Yeojin.

“Her real name is Kahei, but only family calls her by that. She goes by Vivi.” Lucas answered.

“I feel like we will be family pretty soon…” Yeojin claimed sure of herself.

“You have a lot of nerve, kid! But, you’re fun, I’ll give you that... Blurting out that we will be family, seducing my sister in front of me and doing it in the school hallway for everyone to see… Are you fucking crazy?” Lucas could hardly believe the things Yeojin had done so far.

“You did what...? Yeojin, this is too much, even for you.” Hyejoo reprimanded Yeojin.

“Jinnie, I know that you’re a serial flirt but this is crossing the line… Vivi, I mean Miss Wong, is an adult and worse, a teacher...” Yerim said as if she hadn’t ever thought about being with an adult herself, or had she?

“Vivi is not an adult, I can tell. She’s what? Like 18?” Yeojin asked Lucas.

“How can she be 18 and be a teacher? Dumbass!” Hyejoo slapped Yeojin in the head.

“Actually, my sister is quite young. She is 21 years old but she is still a teacher, so you shouldn’t talk to her like that, at least not on school grounds… If you want to talk to her outside of school, I don’t mind, I like you!… You’re Lucas approved!” Lucas told Yeojin as he made a fist with his hand and stamped her head. 

“I got the brother’s permission. When can I talk to your parents? Yeojin asked excitedly.

“First, you’ll need Miss Wong’s permission, you fool! Stop acting cute!... Yerim! Do something please, she only listens to you!” Hyejoo was getting tired of Yeojin’s behavior.

“Yeojin. We all know you liked Vi- I mean Miss Wong. Unfortunately, there are rules. They are written on the school’s manual. Teachers and students can’t engage in any kind of relationship and flirting is considered a type of sexual harassment. If you continue doing that, you’re going to end up in juvie… or worse, in jail... It is a crime…” Yerim determinedly told Yeojin.

“Yerim, I think you’re exaggera--” Hyejoo began to say but before she could continue Yerim stepped strongly on her foot.

“Ouch! I get it! I get it! Yeojin!! What Yerim is saying is true… You’re too cute to be behind bars…” Hyejoo told her trying hard not to laugh at her own statement.

“Hahahahaha! Guys, you’re too funny! I’m glad I met you! This last year will be so good!” Lucas exclaimed, forgetting about the matter at hand.

“Last year?” Yeojin asked curious.

“I’m a senior. I transferred from Hong Kong along with my sister. Well, she got a job here and I decided to transfer to be with her.” Lucas explained.

“Oh! You’re older than us then…” Yerim stated.

“I’m 19 years old, yes, but we can still hang out, right?” Lucas hopefully asked. He liked this little crew too much and wanted to be a part of it. He made puppy eyes at Yeojin.

“Sure, dude. Just don’t be weird. Don’t be like Yeojin.” Hyejoo told him and made a disgusted face at him and his cuteness.

“So... I can’t really talk to her like that then…” Yeojin dejectedly said ignoring whatever conversation her friends were having.

“You can’t, bro. Sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I really do approve of you.” Lucas tried to comfort Yeojin by hugging her. He was a big hugger.

“I’ll just have to get done with school and then I’ll court your sister!” Yeojin announced triumphantly like it was something worthy of compliment.

“Guess so… Just stay out of trouble, tadpole.” Lucas sweetly told her. Yeojin was too cute, if she wasn’t fixated on his sister, he would definitely try something with her. 

“Okay, beanpole.” Yeojin answered back.

Yeojin, Yerim and Hyejoo became instant friends with Lucas. It was unavoidable, as they had similar tastes and the same amount of brain cells, meaning none. 

Lucas and Yeojin became inseparable because they spent a lot of time just hanging out the two of them, as Hyejoo and Yerim needed some alone time. They weren’t dating, but they weren’t only friends either. Yeojin couldn’t understand why they couldn’t be in a relationship. For her, it was simple. If two people liked each other, they should be together. 

She didn’t know it at the time, but her naive thinking didn’t take into consideration other factors that could interfere with the love between two people. However, with time she would know why two people who loved each other couldn't always be together. 

xxx

Yeojin did everything humanly possible to bite her tongue every time she saw Vivi. She liked her a lot and she wanted to compliment her always. She was reduced to stare at her like a stalker. Whenever she saw her, she always made sure to make her most adorable face, according to her mother, hoping to get her attention. And Vivi’s attention did she get. 

Vivi was just as fascinated with Yeojin as she was with her. She didn’t know why but since the first time she saw her, when she turned around to face her, she couldn’t help but find her cute. She was just her type. 

In no time, she developed a not so healthy crush on her, too. It was kind of sad that their harboring feelings were mutual and they couldn’t really do anything about them. 

Vivi was barely an adult. She still felt like a teenager. Society's rules, school’s rules, were not fair. If the situation were different and they were both students or just strangers who happened to meet each other, she would definitely ask Yeojin on a date. 

How could she not? She was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. She felt how her chest tightened whenever she was near. Her palms sweat, her throat became dry, she was at a loss for words and she blushed furiously. 

She felt like a fool. A fool in love. Was it too soon to call it love? They didn’t even have a proper conversation with each other except that second day at school. 

Lucas had told her how her friends convinced Yeojin to stop her pursuit and she openly thanked him but she also felt kind of bad about it, as she appreciated Yeojin’s approach. 

Vivi was doomed. She never thought that she would become such a cliché. A teacher in love with her student. Hopefully, Yeojin was a student in love with her teacher. She didn’t really know the extent of Yeojin’s feelings, after all. She could only wish.

Months passed and they kept stealing glances at one another and staring adorably when they thought nobody was looking. They were certainly not having a good time. They craved each other and it was painful to see it. 

Lucas, as he was the confidant of both Yeojin and his sister, felt really bad about their situation. He liked Yeojin, she was super cool for being a shortie and he loved his sister, he only wished for her happiness. 

Vivi had a rough upbringing, always forced to impress her parents. Neither of them was in good terms with their folks. They were both pressured by them, but Vivi, as the older child and a woman, got it so much worse. 

She hadn’t really lived life and that’s why he decided to accompany her when she escaped from her over-controlling parents. How could he not? She had always been there for him and he would always be there for her. 

He needed to help them. He would make sure of it. Her sister had never liked anyone before, as far as he knew, and she seemed to like Yeojin a lot. 

On the other hand, Yeojin was just a bluff, she never got with any of the girls she talked with and she seemed to be serious about her sister. He had to come up with a plan. First, he needed to ask for Hyejoo and Yerim’s help.

xxx

“Is Yeojin not with you, guys?” Lucas asked Yerim and Hyejoo as he sat with them in the school cafeteria.

“Nope, she is stalking you sister. I thought you knew, she has been doing it for weeks now.” Hyejoo replied while chewing on her lunch.

It was true. Yeojin spent lunchtime in the classroom across the teacher’s lounge. The only company she had was her delicious homemade lunch, prepared by the skillful hands of her mother Haseul, as she pretended to be studying and took peeks of Vivi through the window. Her existence had never been so miserable.

“Just wanted to make sure… Guys, I think we should help them be together…” Lucas casually suggested, like what he said wasn’t against every rule they knew.

“Are you out of your mind?” Hyejoo spat her lunch into Lucas’ face.

“Of course! How can we help?” Yerim said at the same time.

“Really, Yerim? It’s against the rules… Like forbidden, you know?” Hyejoo told Yerim.

“And since when do we care about the rules? I’m with you Lucas…” Yerim watched Lucas cleaning his face with his sleeve.

“Well, school grounds are a no-no so I was thinking they could meet somewhere else... Like at your place?” Lucas suggested, set on his plan.

“You’re delusional, how can they meet up at our houses… We have parents you know?” Hyejoo answered back, without food in her mouth this time.

“Actually, that’s a great idea. That way, they would never be seen at each other’s place... Hyejoo, we could ask for Hyunjin’s help. She still owes me a favor.” Yerim reminded her.

“I guess I can ask her, but I don’t promise anything…” Hyejoo replied unconvinced.

“Wait a moment? Who the fuck is Hyunjin?” Lucas asked, feeling left out.

“Hyunjin is Hyejoo’s sister. She is at college now and shares a flat with Soo- ahh- he- he- her roommate... She normally stays with her girlfriend, so her room is free to use…” Yerim told Lucas as she couldn’t help but think about said roommate.

“Ohhh! Cool! I hope she accepts… The only thing is that we should be with them too, so nobody gets suspicious… We all should hang out together…” Lucas added.

“I don’t want too!!! The annoying hag would be there too, I hate her!” Hyejoo disapproved immediately.

“Sooyoung unnie is not so bad…” Yerim frowned at Hyejoo’s statement.

“She is just as stupid as Hyunjin…” Hyejoo said and Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at the possibility of meeting even more goofy people.

“I’m thrilled to meet all these new people!” Lucas raised his fist excitedly into the air.

“I guess, I’ll make some calls…” Hyejoo surrendered and began dialing Hyunjin’s number.

Fortunately, Hyunjin agreed. She couldn’t deny anything to her favorite dongsaeng Yerim, as she adored her too much and was the one who helped her confess to her now girlfriend, Heejin.

Eventually, they set up a date for the ‘YeoVi’ meeting, as Lucas liked to call Yeojin and Vivi. The only thing left to do was letting them know about it, but they had forgotten to do so. Yes, the gang had planned everything but they hadn’t informed the participants yet. The masterminds.

xxx

“Yeo-Yeo! My girl, come here!” Lucas called for Yeojin in a surprising affectionate manner patting his lap. Yeojin was suspicious although she did sit on his lap.

“You know I love you, kiddo…” Lucas began speaking as he caressed her hair.

“Don't talk to me like you are my dad, he is a thousand times cooler than you, and taller I may add…” Yeojin said unamused.

“As I was saying. I wanted to give you a little gift… You know, for being good to me being the new kid and all…” Lucas said trying to gain Yeojin’s interest. 

“A gift? Is it food?” Yeojin asked hopefully.

“Better than food, my dude. You just have to come to Hyunjin’s flat tonight at 8 p.m.” Lucas informed with his best serious face.

“How do you even know Hyun?... Well, I hope it’s not a prank or I will destroy you, Wong!” Yeojin threatened Lucas with her little finger, pointing at him as she went on her way, leaving him alone.

“You’ll thank me later. I’m sure...” Lucas said and waved Yeojin goodbye. Now, it was time to tell Vivi.

xxx

Vivi was in her assigned classroom. Grading some tests when she heard the door being opened and her brother appeared with a striking smile. The one he always had when he was up to something.

“Yukhei… What an honor for you to remember my existence.” Vivi greeted him sarcastically. 

Vivi was actually happy her brother got along just fine with everyone at school. She knew Yeojin was to thank for that because she had welcomed her brother in her little ‘no brain-cells gang’, as she had heard them call themselves once. 

She missed her brother but It really didn’t bother her that he was spending more time with his new friends than with her. It was just that sometimes she would get lonely. She wished she had made friends too, but school work was a pain.

“Sis! I come bearing great news! And call me Lucas, please! L-U-C-A-S!!” Lucas stressed.

“What news? Did you find a way for me to run away with Yeojin?” Vivi playfully asked as her brother was the only person she could trust with her newfound feelings for the cute girl.

Lucas was about to answer her when he realized what his sister had said and was left with his mouth hanging open followed by a slight smile, which adorned his already handsome face.

“Are you a mind reader? Yes, that’s exactly the great news… Well, in a way…” Lucas said.

“You know I’m joking, right? Yeojin is forbidden territory… We shouldn’t even be mentioning her...” Vivi sadly said making a cross sign with her arms to emphasize her point.

“No, she’s not! No, if no one finds out!” Lucas told her with a smile and began to tell her his plan. 

xxx

Yeojin didn’t know they would all hang out together. She thought she would just be with Lucas. She came to Hyunjin’s flat along a moody Hyejoo and an always cheerful Yerim. Lucas had called them beforehand to tell them that he would arrive on his own. They knocked on the door and Hyunjin’s best friend and roommate Sooyoung was the one who opened it. 

She was thinner than the last time she saw her and she was all dressed in black with some white makeup on her face that made her look like bloody Jack Skellington.

“It’s not Halloween yet, you hag!” Hyejoo greeted Sooyoung.

“Hello to you too, Hyejoo.” Sooyoung replied dryly.

“Hiya! Sooyoungie unnie!” Yeojin happily waved her hand at Sooyoung. She liked her a lot. She was the coolest person ever, after her dad, of course.

“Yeojin baby, come here!” Sooyoung hugged Yeojin affectionately and kissed the little buns on her hair.

“Hello, Sooyoung unnie~” Yerim bowed at Sooyoung respectfully. 

Sooyoung loved that kid, now even more as she was looking super fine. That girl had grown out to be smoking hot. Unfortunately, she was with lame Hyejoo and she wouldn't dare to make a pass at her, ever. She was also a kid.

“Yerimmie~! It’s always good to see you!” Sooyoung enthusiastically greeted her and went in for a hug.

As Sooyoung was hugging Yerim, like she had not seen her in years, Hyejoo was gritting her teeth in anger at the scene in front of her.

“Hands off, you hag! She’s with me!” Hyejoo hissed while putting her arm over Yerim’s shoulder protectively and pulling her to her side.

“The good ones are always taken…” Sooyoung muttered and let them inside.

If looks could kill, Sooyoung would be dead already. Hyejoo had never liked the way Sooyoung looked at Yerim even when they were younger. Her intuition told her that Sooyoung wanted in Yerim’s pants since forever and she felt disgusted by that. Sooyoung had met her when she was barely a baby and as she grew up, her obvious glances only got more disturbing in her opinion. Sooyoung was too old for Yerim. She was the oldest one of the gang with 24 years old. She made her sick.

“Actually, we are not a couple. We are just good friends!” Yerim told Sooyoung who looked like her puppy had been stolen before Yerim’s announcement.

Yerim couldn’t lie to herself whenever Sooyoung was around. She liked her a whole lot. She harbored a crush on her since she was little. She knew Hyejoo didn’t approve as she thought she was too old for her, but she didn’t care. 

That’s why she didn’t have a problem pushing ‘YeoVi’s’ relationship as she was in the same train as them. That was another reason why she hadn’t fully accepted Hyejoo despite the many times she had asked her to be her girlfriend. She liked Hyejoo but she adored Sooyoung.

“Oh, really? That’s good to hear, I guess...” Sooyoung smiled back at her.

“So, where is my surprise? And where is Hyunjin?” Yeojin interrupted.

“Oh, right, the kid doesn’t know yet…” Sooyoung vaguely said.

“Know what?” Yeojin asked when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“It’s showtime!” Sooyoung animatedly went to open the door.

Yeojin was looking at her shoes wondering what was her gift when she felt a distinctive smell in the air. That was Vivi’s perfume, she was sure of it. She turned around and she saw her. She saw Vivi, standing outside the flat, looking as beautiful as ever. She was truly a goddess.

“Tadpole! Do you like your gift?” Lucas asked eagerly from the door frame, still entering the flat.

Yeojin couldn’t believe her eyes. Vivi was really in the same room as her. She looked so pretty with her long skirt and tight blouse. Her eyes were mesmerizing and her smile so addictive. The way her tongue licked her lips nervously only accentuated the fact that she wanted her like she had never wanted anyone before. Blood rushed to inadequate places again. Yet, nothing would stop her, and she approached her with difficulty in her walking.

“She is not an object to be considered a gift, but I appreciate what you did for me, Lucas.” Yeojin thanked Lucas and looked at Vivi.

“Why does tadpole always talk differently when she is in Vivi’s presence? Does she think she is cool or something?” Lucas asked the gang.

“She is just trying to impress her, let her be…” Yerim told Lucas while she watched in fascination at the non-couple.

And impress her she did, if the way Vivi felt herself getting drenched was any indication of that. Vivi was hopeless. She not only liked and maybe even loved Yeojin, she also desired her. How could she not when her ‘thing’ was just hanging out in the open for everyone to see. Yeojin was a meanie. In fact, Yeojin was a healthy teen, getting erections was not unusual, Vivi thought. Little did she know, Yeojin only got erections when she was around her, her dick was whipped for her teacher.

“I think you are the coolest, Yeojin.” Vivi told Yeojin sweetly when she came closer to her.

“And I think you’re the most beautiful being on earth and in the whole universe even!” Yeojin told her not bothering to hide her erection. Yeojin was always so captivated by Vivi, she didn’t notice nor care about her body reactions, much to Vivi’s misfortune because she did care.

Yeojin was not physically hers but in a way, she felt possessive of her. She knew her friends didn’t bother about paying attention to that certain part of her body but she did bother. She didn’t want anyone getting a glimpse of what she considered was hers. 

Therefore, abruptly and without thinking, she grabbed Yeojin by the buttocks and slammed her front with hers in an attempt to hide the erection between her legs. It had been a bold move but she just did it instinctively and in good faith.

When Yeojin felt her dick making contact with Vivi’s legs, she let out a loud moan. She had masturbated before, but that didn’t feel as good as making contact with her crush’s body. 

Meanwhile, Vivi got wetter than before, her panties sticking to her pussy uncomfortably. She felt her insides dilating and she began sweating. The feeling of Yeojin’s dick so close to the place that desired it most was unbearable. She felt like she was fainting and maybe she was because the next thing she felt was Yeojin’s firm hold on her lower back, preventing her from falling over.

“I feel like we are watching something we are not supposed to watch…” Hyejoo said as she and the rest of the gang were engrossed by the pair.

“I think so too… Who wants to watch a movie in my room?” Sooyoung offered.

“Let’s go before I puke on myself…” Lucas added as the gang followed Sooyoung to her room, leaving the lovebirds in the same position.

Yeojin and Vivi remained close to each other. They were barely doing anything but for them, it was like they were doing everything. Their breaths were getting heavier due to the stress caused by their proximity. They weren’t sure if they should act on their desires or not. They were afraid and they feared the consequences of going further.

“I like you so much, Vivi.” Yeojin finally said confirming her feelings despite all the obvious flirting.

“I like you too, Yeojin. So much...” Vivi told her and rested her forehead on Yeojin’s.

They stayed standing for what felt like hours. Yeojin never lost her erection and Vivi never stopped leaking from her pussy. They smelled each other’s aroma, breathed each other’s air. They looked directly into each other’s eyes and did nothing else but stare. Words weren’t needed when so many feelings were on display. 

Both of them wished circumstances were different and they could act on their impulses. Yet, in the meantime, this was enough. Just being in each other’s presence without prying eyes was a lot and they were thankful to their friends. They might have not done much that first night but it was a beginning, their beginning.

That night was the first of many encounters Yeojin and Vivi had along the two years left for Yeojin to finish high school. They met up at least once a week and their relationship, even if they couldn’t call it by its name just yet, progressed naturally in the confines of Hyunjin’s flat.  
  
  


They didn’t do anything more than cuddling, though. They hadn’t even had their first kiss, but it didn’t matter as they were set on waiting for Yeojin to be of legal age to do the things they most desired. Unfortunately, bad luck would be in their way and they would have to go through a rough path before achieving their happiness.

Two years passed and as they were always accompanied by their friends in every one of their meetings, other relationship began developing among the group. 

Hyejoo started talking more frequently with her online friend Chaewon. They eventually met in real life and Hyejoo was smitten with her. Chaewon was too. Hyejoo liked Chaewon a lot but she was sad about Yerim. Yerim had been her first love and she wanted her more than anything but as the visits to Hyunjin’s flat became more frequent she realized Yerim was not on the same page as her. 

It hurt to admit it but Yerim was head over heels with that clown wannabe and she couldn’t deny that they made a cute pair. Hyejoo called them the ‘Nightmare Before Christmas Couple’, as they looked exactly like them. Yerim was Sally and Sooyoung was obviously Jack, who else if not her, with that horrible scarecrow look which still frightened her despite the years of knowing her. 

In the end, Hyejoo accepted that Yerim would never be hers and agreed to Chaewon’s proposal of being girlfriends. Now, at the brink of finishing her senior year, she was happy and in love and her dear Chaewon always tagged along with the gang to hang out with ‘YeoVi’.

Yerim, the happy kid, had grown out of her shy shelf and began being more confident. She had wanted Sooyoung and she had a slight suspicion Sooyoung wanted her too. She used her seductive tactics to make her fall into her trap. Honestly, she didn’t need to do much as Sooyoung was already gone for her but she liked watching all the unnecessary things Yerim did for her in order to get her attention, so she played hard to get and Yerim did get her. 

They were the goth couple, always dressed in a somber way with heavy makeup. Leather, chokers, chains, metal accessories, etc. You named it and they had it. They even had matching piercings in unholy places, which more than one person in the gang, had the misfortune of seeing. They were weird but nobody could deny that they were adorable together, adorable in a scary way.

Sooyoung finished college and as she got closer to Yeojin, she started working for her dad in his studio. She made really good friends with Johnny and when she wasn’t hanging out with the gang she was hanging out with Johnny and Sehun, Johnny’s best friend and business partner.

She also shared the same excitement about the four-piece band they had already formed, the members being Yeojin, Yerim, Sehun and Johnny. She was their manager and in charge of marketing, and as she was well versed in social media, she got them a lot of gigs. Her most important achievement had been scoring a six-month tour for the band. She was excited about it as if it would be the first time they would show their music outside their hometown. She would be going and Yerim and Yeojin would come along too as it was after the end of senior year. She was sure they were going to have a blast.

Lucas finished senior year before the rest of his friends and at first, he was kind of lost, not knowing what to do with his life. One day, when he was visiting Yeojin he got to taste a wonderful dessert Haseul had made for Yeojin and he loved the taste so much, that he felt it had to be divine intervention. 

Yeojin helped him get in contact with her mom and soon, he began studying to become a pastry chef. Haseul helped along the way and she became her mentor and role model. Lucas adored her, looked up to her and wanted to be like her. In no time, he began working with her in the restaurant she worked at as her apprentice, but as Haseul had plans of opening her own business he wanted to be good enough to be worthy of being called her right hand. He was a sweet kid and he would dedicate his life to sweets. Vivi was more than overjoyed that her brother was on the right path, guided by such a wonderful person, Yeojin’s mom.

As for Vivi, she continued teaching in high school. As sophomore year ended, she was no longer Yeojin’s teacher and the opportunities to see each other at school were even less. Still, she didn’t let that get her down. She saw Yeojin almost every week and they had more than plenty of alone time together, so she didn’t feel too bad, she was just needy but so was Yeojin, so it was okay.

She also got to formally meet Yeojin’s parents. The way it happened was kind of funny as she had to call them to inform them of Yeojin’s less than average grades in Mandarin Chinese Language Class. It was mandatory for the school to call her parents either way and that’s how Vivi met them both. 

Yeojin’s grades had dropped significantly when she and Yeojin started whatever they had. She felt responsible for it even though Yeojin had told her that it didn’t really matter and that she would learn later from her when she was older as she was interested in her culture and her home country. It was just that Yeojin couldn’t really focus on class because she was always daydreaming, aching to be alone with Vivi once again. 

Vivi thought Johnny was a breath of fresh air and the tallest guy she had ever seen, even if Lucas denied that fact. She and Johnny got along pretty well and she could see where had Yeojin inherited her mischievous nature from.

On the other hand, Haseul was a helicopter mom, extremely invested in the well-being of her daughter. She appreciated the love Yeojin received from her but honestly, Haseul kind of terrified her. Haseul was just too much in a small package, too controlling and intimidating.

However, the first impression she got on Haseul soon changed when she went to visit the restaurant she worked at to try some of her desserts, as Haseul had invited her after finishing the meeting to talk about Yeojin’s poor performance in class. 

That time, Vivi got to witness a more carefree and fun side of Haseul. She was radiant, self-assured, optimistic and overly charming. They became friends quickly and even Yeojin was surprised by those developments but she didn’t question it much, as she thought that would be helpful when they’d have to come clean about their relationship. It was weird her mom was friends with her soon to be girlfriend but she let it pass because she knew Vivi needed her own friends.

Vivi was glad she had met Haseul because she liked having someone older than her that also shared her concerns and worries like no other. She loved hanging out with the gang but they were a lot younger than her and she felt like the mom of the group, the one who had to be responsible.

It was true that Sooyoung was the oldest one but she acted like a silly child most of the time. It was understandable as she surrounded herself with kids and was even dating one and in a way so was she, so she felt like she shouldn’t question things further and just took the position of the responsible adult of the group. 

Despite the diversity of her group of friends, the truth was she was glad she had left Hong Kong. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged somewhere.

Yeojin continued doing great in all her courses and focused on what she wanted to do in her future. As a part of his dad’s band, she began visiting the studio more frequently to learn more about the business. She recorded some songs, did some remixes as she was more than sure what she wanted to do for a career path. 

She wanted to be a rapper, just like her dad. She wanted to go on gigs and perform in front of a crowd. She dreamt of entertaining a big audience and fill her ears with the sounds of claps and howls in approval of her music. She was also dead set on going to the six-month tour along Sooyoung and Yerim. She just hoped Vivi wouldn’t miss her too much. 

xxx

As the end of senior year approached, Yeojin was more than excited to be going on tour. She had already talked with Vivi about it and they were both sad they wouldn’t be seeing each other for some time. Still, Vivi encouraged her and told her that she would patiently wait for her. By the time she returned, she would already be 18 years old and they could be together properly.

“I’m going to miss you so much!” Yeojin told Vivi as they were cuddling in Hyunjin’s living room.

“I’m going to miss you so much more!” Vivi squeezed Yeojin in her embrace.

“I’m going to miss you too!” Lucas interfered.

“Yeah, yeah, we are all gonna miss each other. The one who is not gonna miss you is Hyunjin because she is tired of us hanging out here…” Hyejoo teased the couple.

“No, she’s not!” Hyunjin claimed while carrying some pizza boxes in her long arms.

“Food is here!” Heejin cheerfully announced.

“Finally, I was getting tired of waiting… I’m too pretty to be waiting for anything...” Chaewon whined and checked her nails as everybody looked at Hyejoo wondering why she liked the prissy princess so much.

“Guys, this will be our last night hanging out together... We will be going on tour and I just wanted to say that despite the unusual circumstances, I’m glad we’ve become friends!” Sooyoung happily told the gang while side hugging Yerim.

“That’s right guys! If it weren’t for you, Vivi and I wouldn’t be together, so I will always be thankful for everything you’ve done… Let’s promise to be friends forever!” Yeojin emotionally said as she raised a glass that came out of nowhere and magically appeared in her hand.

“Friends forever!” Everyone exclaimed fervently while making a toast on their ongoing friendship.

Things had turned out just fine the past couple of years and there was hope that with new adventures on the way, things would stay the same or get even better. Unfortunately, wishes can only do so much when real life gets in the way. And soon, everything that the group of friends had believed in would fall apart into existence.

xxx

Yeojin and Vivi had a tearful goodbye by the side of the road days before the first show of the tour was set to take place. 

The band would be touring at local bars around 20 cities at most for that period. The idea of the tour was to get recognition and hopefully strike a deal from some label. Sooyoung had made sure that they had the proper promotion in each place they were visiting, so she hoped they’d not only attract a crowd but some important business people too.

As Vivi and Yeojin were saying goodbye to each other, Johnny couldn’t help by feel nostalgic about the situation and watched his daughter with a sad smile. He remembered being in love once too. It was right after Haseul and he made Yeojin. Unfortunately, he lost contact with the girl he fancied as he was too busy getting ready to be a father to pay her the attention she needed. There were no hard feelings, the relationship just faded away and sometimes he regretted not putting more effort into it. It had been almost twenty years ago and he still remembered her with affection. As he was thinking about his lost love, Sooyoung went over to his side.

“You know, you have to be the coolest dad ever… I wouldn’t think you would approve of their relationship.” Sooyoung said while handing him a bottle of water.

“Why wouldn’t I? Age is just a number. They love each other and that’s enough for me.” Johnny said with conviction.

“They sure do love each other. You know they haven’t even kissed right?” Sooyoung asked Johnny.

“I know!! Like… What’s up with that? I didn’t raise Yeojin to be so slow… I think it’s kind of sweet though… This waiting thing...” Johnny said as he moved his arms unnecessarily referring to the ‘thing’.

“I do too. They are cute... But I’m not…. Sorry in advance if I get to traumatize you with Yerim now that we will be all living together.” Sooyoung playfully nudged his arm.

“Oh man! I basically raised that child and I’ll be a witness of her loss of innocence. Just let me know in advance so I get out of the RV in time.” Johnny practically begged her.

“I will don’t worry.” Sooyoung chuckled in amusement as she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was now that she had Yerim in her life.

“Ahhh, just look at them, being in love must feel so nice…” Johnny said still looking at the couple and wondering if he could get another chance at love.

“I’m sure you’re far away from your last rodeo, so chin up, maybe you’ll meet someone on the trip.” Sooyoung tried to comfort Johnny who looked really emotional at the moment.

“Yes, maybe… By the way, have any of you heard from Sehun, where the hell is he?!?!?!” Johnny asked angrily remembering his best mate was nowhere to be seen. He loved him but most of the time he wanted to kill him.

Sehun had been Johnny’s friend since they were in diapers. When Johnny wasn’t hanging out with Haseul, he was with Sehun. Strangely enough, the three of them were never together. Haseul and Sehun got along just fine but both of them were pretty possessive of Johnny when they were young and were always fighting for his attention. 

Now that they were adults, they were just cordial with each other but never more than that. Anything else would be awkward. Despite that, Sehun adored Yeojin and treated her as if she was his own daughter. He was her favorite uncle, if not the only one.

“Uncle Sehun told me that he will be arriving in a bit. He forgot something and had to return home to get it.” Yeojin informed her exasperated dad.

“Aghhhhh!! I swear this guy is the one responsible for this grey hair over here. Can you see it?” A frustrated Johnny asked Sooyoung.

As Johnny was pestering Sooyoung with her grey hair, a nicely dressed tall guy wearing sunglasses approached the group. He was strolling a black and white really elegant luggage and carrying some kind of fluffy thing with his free hand that looked like cotton candy or was it a lamb?

“Oh Sehun is here! You king has arrived!” The elegant guy known as Sehun announced the group his arrival as if anyone cared about that. Well, maybe only one person did.

“He is not king of mine…” Sooyoung muttered while Vivi kept laughing at the weirdness of this guy who she hadn’t met yet.

“Uncle Hunnie!!!” Yeojin yelled excitedly and went to hug her favorite uncle. The lamb stayed in his arms.

“My sweet child! I’ve missed you so much!” Sehun exaggeratedly said with some pointless hand movements, still carrying the lamb.

“We had breakfast together, it hasn’t been even 8 hours?” Johnny told him as he smacked his back.

“John, please… It's an eternity without seeing my favorite person in the world.” Sehun said as he lowered the lamb and put it on the floor.

“Vivi!!!” Yeojin screamed and went to play with the lamb who was actually just a fluffy dog, forgetting about her own Vivi.

“Vivi?” Vivi asked in disbelief and confusion. 

“Oh right! You must be Vivi 2.0. Nice to meet you, I’m Yeojin’s favorite uncle Sehun! She has told me a lot of wonderful things about you.” Sehun made his introductions.

“Vivi 2.0? I’m not an android.” Vivi muttered bitterly.

“Well... You do seem like one…” Sehun said calmly.

“Excuse me?” Vivi asked indignantly.

“I mean... You seem perfect… Kind of like an A.I.” Sehun tried to mend the situation. 

“A.I.?” Vivi asked only for Yeojin to shove the other Vivi in her face.

“Vivi, meet Vivi!” Yeojin excitedly told both Vivis.

“Hello, original Vivi, I’m Vivi 2.0.” Vivi introduced herself and gave original Vivi a pawshake. The dog was too cute to get further mad over its name.

“I’m already digging your girl!!... Nice one!” Sehun yelled suddenly and gave two thumbs up to Yeojin.

“Guys! Time to go, Yerim must be wondering if we are going to pick her up or not…” Sooyoung told the group as she was getting tired of their shenanigans. She was impatient to be with her girlfriend.

“Oh, yes, we will be doing a small detour to pick up Yerim and have an adult talk with her parents, reassuring them about her safety.” Johnny explained Sehun.

“That’s really cool, but why didn’t you pick me up?” Sehun asked annoyed.

“Well, it's time to say your goodbyes!” Johnny ignored Sehun’s question.

Yeojin, Vivi and Vivi moved a little farther from the group so they could have more privacy. They sat on a bench near the bus stop and as Yeojin was going to start talking, human Vivi started weeping softly, not wanting to fully cry out due to Yeojin’s upcoming absence.

“Hey, don’t cry… I’m not going to be gone forever, you know.” Yeojin tried to comfort Vivi making original Vivi touch her with her fluffy paw reassuringly.

“I know! It’s just that I have gotten used to your presence so much and now that I have time because school is over, you won’t be here to spend time with me.” Vivi lamented as she wiped her tears with the back of her hands.

“I know, I know… We will talk every day, so you won’t even get to miss me…” Yeojin hugged Vivi tightly not wanting to let go of her either. She was just trying to be strong for both of them.

“And what happens if you’re successful… Will you be leaving me alone again? I don’t know if I could handle that…” Vivi questioned the whole purpose of the tour.

“Baby, we will take it one step at a time…” Yeojin reassured Vivi and realized it was the first time she had called her something other than her name.

“Baby?” Vivi stopped crying and asked curiously.

“I- I- I’m sorry. I- It just got out.” Yeojin apologized.

“I have been waiting for so long for you to call me something else than Vivi, baby. Don’t apologize. I’m happy. You make me happy.” Vivi nuzzled Yeojin’s neck.

“Baby, am I your baby too?” Yeojin asked on the verge of tears. Her heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest. 

“You are my everything, Yeojin... I love you, baby.” Vivi answered back sweetly and confessed her love for the first time.

“I love you too, baby… So so much.” Yeojin confessed her feelings too as a feeling of overwhelmingness filled her whole being.

“I know we’ve talked about this before and we said that we would wait… But I don’t know if I can wait anymore… Ca- Ca- Can I kiss you?” Vivi stuttered in hopes Yeojin would give her a positive response.

Yeojin didn’t answer her and instead grabbed her by the neck and came close to her face. She looked at her beautiful doe eyes and got lost in the sparkling pools of them. Vivi smiled at her and closed the distance separating their lips.

The moment their lips made contact with each other, they felt an instant rush in their bodies. The butterflies in the pitch of their stomachs fluttering so loudly, they felt they would melt into one another. 

They took their time exploring and savoring this newfound sensation, their mouths opening and closing following a tempo only known to them. Their tongues meeting for the first time and swirling together inside their mouths. 

When breathing was necessary, they separated only to brush their lips once again and continue enjoying the sensation of finally being able to be even closer than they already were. Bites and licks soon followed as they were getting used to each other’s taste and feel. The softness of their lips and roughness of their tongues making them feel joyful and satisfied.

They wished they could continue kissing forever. They didn’t regret waiting so long to feel this wonderful experience but they sure wanted more time to truly immerse themselves in the pleasure of this intimacy. 

Vivi was the one who cut the kiss first and after she did, she rested her forehead into Yeojin’s and noticed she was already sporting an erection.

“I’ve only tasted you once and I think I’m already addicted, baby. And hi to your little friend, too” Vivi delightedly said as she loved whenever Yeojin reacted to her.

“Little? You will know with time it’s not little... Don’t tease me, baby... You know it has a mind of its own... We will have more kisses, my love. I promise you.” Yeojin told Vivi truthfully as it was what she intended to do once she got back. She would never let go of Vivi once she returned.

“Then let’s seal it with a kiss.” Vivi said as she came closer to Yeojin’s lips once again and kissed her profoundly and with more feeling, one last time.

Yeojin raised from the bench, rearranged her pants and extended her hand for Vivi to take it, which she did gladly. The bittersweet feeling in both of their minds was unmistakably due to the happiness of finally being able to indulge in more than cuddling and the sad farewell that would follow soon. As Yeojin gave one last hug to Vivi and entered the RV she looked at her one last time and winked.

“It’s a promise, baby!” Yeojin shouted and waved Vivi goodbye.

“It’s a promise!” Vivi shouted back as she saw how the person she loved the most disappeared into the horizon.

It would be hard. It would be painful. But both of them believed that their love would be greater enough to conquer the difficulties they were soon to face. They were mostly right and love would be enough at first. Nonetheless, external circumstances would vanish the promises and wishes made that day.

xxx

Yeojin was more than excited to be finally coming back home. She was already 18 years old and couldn’t wait to see her soon to be girlfriend. The tour had been a huge success and they had already booked more gigs. However, she didn’t want to think about that yet as she was only focused on getting back to Vivi.

She felt that they had waited long enough and with Vivi’s consent she booked a suite in some fancy hotel to spend the night and hopefully consummate their relationship. She knew she was ready and Vivi confirmed her that she was too. She couldn’t be happier.

Vivi, for her part, was just as excited by Yeojin’s arrival. Having said that, she had some news to share with her. Some unfortunate things had happened in her absence and she hadn’t told her yet as she felt she couldn’t tell her on the phone as she would misinterpret things or worry unnecessarily. She was having some difficulties but everything would be resolved hopefully soon, she believed.

As she waited for Yeojin to pick her up and take her to the hotel, she wondered if Yeojin had changed. Maybe she had finally grown up and was as tall as her dad. Maybe, she was more cocky than normal due to all the groupies she now had. Maybe she had forgotten about her already and wanted to cut things with her after having her way with her.

She shouldn’t fill her head with negative thoughts but she was not feeling so well after the problems she had faced. The truth was that she was happy to be seeing Yeojin again but she was also afraid. She didn’t know how to break the news to her. She feared she would react badly. 

As she continued her internal struggle, a motorcycle could be seen from afar. She looked at it and gasped when she realized that the one who was riding it was none other than her sweet Yeojin. Oh boy, she had changed. 

Vivi watched Yeojin park her bike by the sidewalk and get off from it as the events in front of her eyes were happening in slow motion. 

As Yeojin began to walk in her direction, she couldn’t help but be fascinated by her new look. Yeojin was wearing knee-high combat boots (so, she had gotten taller with a little help), her pants and jacket were full leather accompanied by a loose white shirt stuck in her pants which were securely tightened with a thick belt with chains hanging all over. Her hair didn’t have her usual buns anymore as she could see when she took off her helmet. She was now wearing her hair down and it was so wavy it cascaded lusciously over her shoulders and back. It had grown so much it now reached her belly button.

Yeojin looked more than good, she looked so attractive, her pussy was on fire. Vivi thought she would lose her sanity by staring at her. She had never felt so aroused and eager to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh and Yeojin was the cause of that. Why had nobody warned her that someone as cute as Yeojin could also look extremely hot and sexy? She was almost at the point of salivating.

“Vivi!!!” Yeojin called out for her and ran into her arms.

“Yeojin!” Vivi cried out as Yeojin hugged her and spun her around contentedly. When had Yeojin become so strong, Vivi wondered.

They continued hugging, not wanting to let go, getting lost in each other’s embrace, just feeling whole again as they were parts of each other. They were so focused on one another, enjoying the closeness of their bodies when suddenly both of them noticed Yeojin’s little friend coming out to say hi, interrupting the tender moment with its boldness.

“Oh! Hi to you too, I’ve missed you and your abrupt appearances!” Vivi jokingly said to Yeojin’s not so little friend.

“Oh My God! It works! I really thought it was broken! I can’t believe it only works for you...” Yeojin exclaimed surprised while looking down at her crotch.

“Why would you want it to work if not only for me? What are you trying to say, Yeojin?” An angered Vivi asked Yeojin. She couldn’t help but think of all the groupies that wanted a piece of her. Yeojin’s piece was only hers.

“Nothing, baby! Don’t take it the wrong way, I was just wondering why it only reacts to you…” Yeojin scratched the back of her head whilst Vivi huffed displeased.

“It better!” Vivi threatened and continued hugging Yeojin, wanting to take things further already.

“Can I kiss you?” Yeojin timidly asked Vivi. She wanted to devour her but it was better to ask first.

“You already have my permission, baby... Kiss me, I’ve missed you so much…” Vivi answered as Yeojin claimed her lips for the second time in the span of their relationship.

Yeojin and Vivi continued kissing by the sidewalk. Too lost into each other to mind the world going on around them. 

“By the way… You look so hot, baby… I can’t wait to have you…” Vivi broke the kiss and told Yeojin while pulling her from the chains of her pants.

“Baby! You’re so sexy... Talking to me that way… Where is my innocent Vivi?...” Yeojin grunted as she pushed her hips onto Vivi’s while the latter smirked at her. 

“Anyway… Let’s not waste any more time, hop on!” Yeojin commanded while getting on top of her motorcycle and handling Vivi a brand-new helmet.

“Baby, now that you are the rightful child of Sally and Jack, you mind telling me why the change of look... Why the motorcycle? It’s like you’re a whole different person…” Vivi asked as she sat on the back of the bike and grabbed Yeojin firmly by the waist.

“Well, it was the image we decided for the group and it just stuck, I guess? I’ll have to show you my piercings too…” Yeojin seductively told Vivi.

“Piercings?!?! And when I thought it would be impossible for you to get hotter…” Vivi said while licking her lips.

“At the moment I have like ten, but only in my ears… My hair is hiding them, but I want to have even more. It’s like an addiction.” Yeojin said as she started up the bike ready to be on her way.

“I can’t wait to see them, baby…” Vivi answered loving this new wilder side on Yeojin.

“Hold tight, baby. We’re in for a ride!” Yeojin said as she stepped hard on the accelerator.

xxx

As soon as they got into the hotel room, no more words were exchanged, they were just simply not needed anymore. They had talked briefly on their way over while riding the bike but now they couldn’t wait anymore to get lost into each other.

As they reached the bed, Vivi helped Yeojin take off her clothes. She took her time removing each piece of clothing slowly, kissing every bit of skin as it was revealed, taking her time admiring the body in front of her. Vivi was enjoying every second of it and teasing Yeojin immensely. She could tell Yeojin was more than ready but the desperate face she was making only urged her to taunt her further. 

Yeojin was becoming restless by the second. She wanted to dive into Vivi’s depths and stay there for as long as she could. Vivi wasn’t making that task easy, though. She loved the extra attention she was paying to her body, as it aroused her even more but she had to take matters into her own hands if she wanted things to progress.

Vivi had taken the majority of Yeojin’s clothes, only her boxers remained. She had spent the past two years feeling Yeojin’s erection whenever she was in the vicinity but seeing the immense bulge in Yeojin’s underwear got her so worked up, she felt she was leaking more than it was considered normal for her. She felt how her pussy walls were contracting manifesting her desire for the girl. 

She was hypnotized by it and she needed to feel it, if only over a barrier for the time being. She let out a loud gasp when she touched Yeojin’s penis and it twitched, reacting positively to her. She pressed her legs in anticipation and wondered if it would fit inside her.

Yeojin saw the way Vivi was looking at her crotch. She appeared spellbound, so she decided to tease her wanting to get more reactions out of her. She began palming her erection over her boxers and lewdly talking to her.

“Do you like what you see, baby”? Yeojin asked cockily as she rubbed her dick.

Vivi felt so embarrassed that Yeojin had caught her so shamelessly staring at her privates. She couldn’t deny the way Yeojin’s body affected her. She was small but she was lean and fit in all the right places. She had grown so much over those six months and in the whole two years they had been ‘dating’.

Her face was not as chubby, her arms and legs were toner, her breasts looked fuller and she even had abs. She hadn’t seen Yeojin naked before but when they cuddled, her hands wandered and she could tell her body had gone through some more than welcomed changes. 

“What happened, baby? Cat got your tongue? I wouldn’t like that. I have a few things in mind where I think I’ll be needing your tongue…” Yeojin continued massaging her penis, rubbing it up and down stretching the cloth, so Vivi could get a glimpse of its length.

Vivi was wearing a skirt and she was with her legs tightly closed. She feared that if she opened them, her own body would betray her and spill proof of her arousal on the floor. She was trying to be casual about it but Yeojin knew her so well and by the look on her face, she guessed she was having trouble handling her excitement.

“Why do you look so stressed, baby? Do you need Daddy’s help?” Yeojin told Vivi as she came closer to her, ready to make her former teacher undoubtedly hers.

The moment Vivi heard Yeojin call herself Daddy, she lost it. She felt how her stomach dropped and she instinctively opened her closed legs. As soon as she did, a thick spurt of liquid dropped on the floor straight out from her panties. She breathed heavily and blushed furiously. Yeojin was delighted by the sight.

“Is that what you were hiding from me? You can be honest with Daddy…” Yeojin said as she crouched and used her index finger to take a sample of the substance that stained the floor.

“Is that your cum, baby girl?” Yeojin asked in a serious tone. She didn’t look mad but Vivi feared what she would do. She was not behaving like the Yeojin she knew. It was unprecedented.

“It is.” Vivi answered avoiding her eyes. She was horny and wanted Yeojin to dive into her not play games.

“Pardon me?” Yeojin said, using the same phrase Vivi used on her so many times back in the day.

Vivi didn’t understand Yeojin’s question at first and then she knew what she referred to. As she was about to answer her, she remembered all the times they talked formally at school and the memories made her more eager to continue. She couldn’t deny that there was something extremely stimulating by the thought of giving her body to her former student.

“It’s my cum, Daddy.” Vivi answered less embarrassed than before but still refusing to look at Yeojin. Yeojin was so different from the adorable kid she used to know. She was intimidating.

“Baby girl, look at me. It’s me, you don’t have to feel embarrassed. I never felt bad when I was having hard-ons whenever I was with you as they were proof of how much I liked you... I’m happy I can finally now that you desired me just as much as...” Yeojin explained with sincerity. She felt she would bust her nuts when she saw what Vivi had done but she tried to compose herself and reassure the girl she was in love with. There was no shame in how their bodies reacted to one another.

“I’ve always been wet when you were with me. I couldn’t help it. I liked you too much but I’m not as confident as you, I could never tell you…” Vivi confessed for the first time out loud as she cupped Yeojin’s face while looking at her.

“I’m just glad we were and we are on the same page now…. That being said, I won’t have you wasting your cum in anything that’s not me. This leakage is a waste. It should be over me not fading away on the floor. All your cum belongs to me and only me, baby girl…” Yeojin told Vivi as she grabbed her by the neck and began kissing her passionately.

They locked their lips hastily, clashing their faces wantonly, their tongues roaming into their mouths desperately, saliva dripping from their chins. Yeojin began undressing Vivi quickly, she wanted her naked as soon as possible so she could finally have her.

When she managed to get her out of all her clothes, she stopped kissing her. A string of saliva was left hanging when their lips separated. Yeojin stared at Vivi’s body and the way she was looking at her was so daring Vivi covered herself with both of her hands in shame. It was the first time someone was seeing her naked, she was not to blame for her embarrassment.

“Don’t ever hide your body from me, baby… You’re gorgeous… Your body is perfect... I’m so lucky you’re mine…” Yeojin said as she took Vivi’s arms and put them around her own body so they were locked in an embrace.

Vivi rested her head on Yeojin’s shoulder and kissed her there. She went for her neck and kissed her deeply as she used her tongue to lick her all over, peppering taunting kisses on her salty skin as she gained enough courage to take the initiative.

The way she was feeling Yeojin’s still covered penis grazing her leg made her feel insane, she needed more contact. She needed to feel her skin on her skin. She took hold of the waistband of Yeojin’s boxers and while looking at her with an expression that could only be defined as lust, she lowered the intrusive clothing all the way down until it reached Yeojin’s knees. 

Yeojin moaned loudly as her own dick hit her abs due to Vivi’s sudden action, and as it bounced back it also hit Vivi’s stomach. Vivi felt the need to grab it and she did inexpertly. Her tiny hand barely visible in such a large member.

“You’re so big... How? You’re tiny.” Vivi asked struck by the monstrosity of Yeojin’s penis.

“My dad maybe? Better if I don’t know…” Yeojin answered without thinking and made a disgusted face. She could not be thinking about her dad right now.

Vivi was mesmerized by Yeojin’s cock. She was amazed by its length. It was really large and the girth was impressive. It looked beautiful despite being veiny and rough as her tip shined with precum. She was slightly scared but she was also horny and she couldn’t wait to have it in her and prayed for it to fit.

Yeojin was stunned by Vivi’s body. Her perky little breasts seemed perfect for the size of her hands. She wanted to suck her pink nipples and leave them swollen with bites. Her tiny waist followed by wide hips and her cute little butt were driving her mad. She wanted to defile her. She was just like a doll, the prettiest doll and she wanted to ragdoll her. When she saw the hint of her pussy, she wanted more of it, as she could see the lower part still glistening due to the leakage form before. She craved her like oxygen.

There was no more time to waste. They had already indulged in admiring each other’s bodies. It was time to finally become one and enjoy lovemaking for the first time ever. Yeojin and Vivi had talked about many things before. Vivi’s terrible family background, her hopes and dreams and also her private life. Vivi was a virgin and so was she. Yeojin felt responsible for giving both of them night worth remembering, and she hoped she would.

Yeojin lowered Vivi on the bed and got on top of her. She started caressing her body, going from her face, her breasts, her hips and her legs. She wanted her wet enough so she wouldn’t have a problem with the penetration. For her part, Vivi hugged her and clung onto her neck, her legs around her back and pushing her ankles on her butt pressing her to her core as delicious friction numbed their lower bodies.

Yeojin felt like Vivi was prepared enough as she saw how much she was sweating and how her pussy kept spilling fluid. She was pretty inexpert but it seemed Vivi was a gusher, there was so much fluid coming out from her so she guessed it was okay to go inside her. She looked at her as if asking for permission and Vivi nodded in approval. However, just as Yeojin was about to put two of her fingers in her mouth to use saliva as lubrication as one could never be too sure, Vivi stopped her.

“Yeojin.” Vivi interrupted suddenly while pulling Yeojin’s fingers from her mouth.

“The first thing I want to feel inside of me is you, the whole of you…” Vivi told her softly but resolutely with a hint of redness in her cheeks.

At first, Yeojin didn’t understand what Vivi meant. She wanted to use her fingers first to prepare her, making her wetter so she could take her cock easier. But it seemed that wouldn’t do, Vivi wanted another thing.

“What do you mean, baby?” Yeojin had a slight idea of what Vivi meant but she wanted to be sure, she wanted to do the best for the comfort of Vivi.

“Daddy’s big cock is the first thing I want inside my pussy, nothing else will do...” Vivi told a stunned Yeojin while pulling her body onto hers as she bit her right ear roughly and licked the inside of it.

Yeojin felt shivers running all around her body when Vivi uttered those sinful words. This girl was going to drive her crazy. She had won the lottery by scoring her former teacher and she felt happy that it was not only lust what she felt for her, but also love and that it was reciprocated. She was in awe watching her, too focused on her beautiful face and the dirty words still ringing in her ears.

Yeojin was still shocked by Vivi’s statement. Vivi was impatient. It was imperative to have Yeojin inside her and although she looked cute just staring at her, it seemed she would have to take matters into her own hands and do the job Yeojin was supposed to do.

Unexpectedly, Vivi grabbed Yeojin’s penis, put it at her entrance and before Yeojin could even react, she lowered her hips into it impaling herself in the large prick in one sole movement.

“AGHHHHH!!” Vivi screamed in distress. She felt like had been separated into two. Maybe she had been a bit too eager and now she would be facing the consequences of her deliberate act.

“VIVI!!!” Yeojin screamed overwhelmed by the sensations surrounding her dick. This was better than everything she had felt.

Vivi was holding back tears as she felt that she could not even breathe. The intrusion she had caused on herself had been a lot to handle and she could not stop squirming underneath Yeojin. She was in pain and she wanted to push Yeojin out but she wouldn’t let herself do that. She had practically made Yeojin penetrate her and she would force her body to welcome her even if she had to pay the price for it.

Yeojin had touched her in a way no one else had figuratively and literally as she felt her penis poking inside her. She could not believe the way she was feeling, pain, love, desire, comfort, a mix of feelings that carried the weight of the decision to be with Yeojin. Yeojin was it for her, Yeojin was her person, Yeojin was her everything, Yeojin was her family or so she wished she would become.

“Call me Kahei, call me by my real name…” Vivi truthfully told Yeojin, sure that she was the person she wanted to spend her life with, form a family and grow old together.

Yeojin gasped in surprise as tears threatened to leave her eyes. She felt happy she was being acknowledged by Vi- Kahei in that profound way as she knew the significance her name carried for her. She was thriving in happiness and couldn’t believe the level of intimacy she had reached with the love of her life and now she even had the permission to call her so intimately. She felt delirious now that she considered her family. It was only a name, but the meaning behind it was overwhelming.

As Yeojin was enjoying the feeling of being inside of Vivi so much and rejoicing because of what Vivi told her, Vivi gave a harsh grunt when she felt Yeojin’s cock hit what she thought was the end of her pussy canal, as she had kept lowering her hips, wanting to take Yeojin completely.

Vivi closed her eyes and battled mentally forcing herself to forget the pain and calm herself. She was very distressed as her breathing became irregular. She wasn’t yet crying but hint of tears could be seen from the corner of her eyes. Yeojin noticed this as she also felt how her cock kept being engulfed by Vivi’s precious body and she felt bad knowing she was hurting her.

“Baby? Do you want me to take it out? I can’t handle seeing you like this…” Yeojin felt how tears were forming on her too. The last thing she wanted to do was to cause Vivi pain.

“Don’t, please... I think it would be worse. It just… It just hurts a lot. I’m soaked but it still hurts. I thought that if it all went inside, it would be better but I don’t know. I feel like my pussy is burning and it stings too.” Vivi told Yeojin covering her face with her arm because she didn’t want Yeojin to see her.

“Kahei, don’t cover your face, please…” Yeojin said as she started kissing her all over as to soothe the pain she was submitting her to.

“I just have to get used to it. Keep doing that… It’s making me feel better…” Vivi said and tried to relax. 

“Just relax, baby… Don’t stress, it will get worse…” Yeojin suggested.

Vivi tried her best to calm down. It was true what Yeojin told her, she was stressing too much. It was a bad habit of hers and now it was stopping her from fully enjoying the time with the person she loved most. 

She regulated her breathing and unconsciously began relaxing her pussy muscles, she didn’t know what she was doing but she felt like they were clenching and unclenching the intrusion she had inside. 

As she kept doing that, she started feeling better. It was a matter of acceptance after all. Due to her worries, she hadn’t really accepted Yeojin but she was accepting her know as she felt how her pussy was sucking more of what Yeojin had to offer into her.

“It’s working, baby… Can you feel me?” Vivi asked hopefully when she felt her pussy opening up to Yeojin’s hard member.

“I feel you, baby… I feel how your pussy is massaging my dick… You’re starting to get used to me…” Yeojin answered blissfully as she felt wonderful by Vivi’s fluttering walls pressing on her dick.

Vivi kept gripping and ungripping Yeojin’s penis still trapped inside of her. Yeojin just grabbed her balls forcefully not wanting to cum so soon if that were to be the case. She had trained herself as to not blow her load immediately, but nothing had prepared her for the feeling of a real vagina. Being inside Vivi felt so warm and cozy. Her hand could never compare. 

It was hard to resist the urge to cum, but not as hard as what she was putting Vivi through, so she tried her best. This was nothing, she could handle it. Suddenly, Yeojin felt how Vivi raised her hips and some inches of her cock became visible again. She was pushing her dick out of her.

Yeojin felt the need to push her cock back again but before she did anything, she lowered her gaze and saw that her dick was smeared with blood and she couldn’t stand the sight of it, as it reminded her how much pain Vivi must have been feeling. It seemed Vivi didn’t notice and continued lowering her hips and raising them back again. Vivi didn’t push her out like she had thought initially, Vivi was fucking herself on Yeojin.

Vivi was lowering and raising her hips in a really slow and gentle pace. Yeojin just watched mesmerized as she took her cock greedily only to free it again abruptly. She didn’t dare to move, she would just stay still and let Vivi do what suited her the best because she wouldn’t dare to move if she didn’t have Vivi’s permission.

Vivi was starting to understand what was the big deal about having sex. She still ached but she was starting to feel real pleasure. The way Yeojin’s dick grazed her canal felt extremely good. She knew that if she kept going at her own pace, she would be prepared for a faster thrusting from Yeojin. She hoped her former student was patient enough and could wait for her while she got used to the feeling of having something inside her cunt.

Yeojin had never felt so good, the way Vivi’s pussy was suffocating her cock felt like nothing she had ever felt before. And she wasn’t even doing anything. It was all Vivi’s work. She felt kind of bad and didn’t want to be considered a mediocre lover or a useless one but she knew Vivi needed time to get used to the feeling of being stuffed.

“Are you feeling good, baby?” Vivi asked interrupting Yeojin’s thoughts as she moaned due to the pleasure she was now finally feeling.

“I’m good, baby… Are you still hurting?” Yeojin asked worried as she watched Vivi’s pussy lips spread open on her girth.

“Not so much… I think you can move now…” Vivi told her as she hugged her and gave her an open-mouthed kiss, thrusting her tongue until it reached the deepest of Yeojin’s throat and encouraging further.

Vivi’s kiss got Yeojin harder if it was possible as she had awakened something primal inside her. She couldn’t wait to plunge Vivi silly and she drew her hips back leaving only the tip inside. Her shaft was covered with blood and precum. She felt a bit perverse because she liked the sight of it. She was delighted to be Vivi’s first and she hoped she could be the last.

Vivi looked at her with glossy eyes and her mouth slightly parted, she still looked so innocent and Yeojin felt the need to erase that look from her face and replace it with one full of lust and need. As she fantasized about ruining her sweet Vivi, she snapped her hips forcefully, burying her whole cock inside her.

“YEOJIN!!!!!” Vivi screamed in pleasure as Yeojin smiled wickedly just to continue rutting into her.

Long gone was the gentleness and patience Yeojin had at the moment they had started. She was now fully fucking Vivi and was not going to take a rest until she had her cumming uncontrollably and squeezing all the semen out of her.

Yeojin was ramming her dick inside Vivi’s pussy ferociously, loving the way she let out loud gasps each time she went inside her. She looked so immoral as she kept bouncing forward and backward due to the force of her thrusts. She was covering her breasts with her hands as she didn’t know what to do with them because of her inexperience while her whimpers filled the air.

“Play with them, baby… Touch your nipples… Give Daddy a show…” Yeojin demanded eagerly as she pistoned her pelvis roughly.

Vivi was feeling so much pleasure now and she wanted to please the person responsible for that. Hence, she licked her fingers and applied a good amount of saliva on them. Then, she started pinching and tweaking her nipples making them glisten. Yeojin loved the sight, Vivi looked so pure because of her doe eyes but also nasty by the way she was playing with herself. Yeojin lowered her head and began sucking her protruding buds like she was a hungry baby in need of milk. At the same time, she didn’t lose the punishing pace of her thrusts. 

As Yeojin fondled her breasts with her hands and sucked each of her nipples taking turns not to disregard any of them, Vivi used her hands to press on Yeojin’s buttocks. She wasn’t feeling pain anymore and realized that she loved the feeling of being full. She wanted Yeojin to reach as deep as she could inside of her. She wanted to swallow her whole with her cunt.

Vivi kept pushing Yeojin deeper using her ankles to press her further and Yeojin, who since the beginning had not fully entered all her inches into her pussy, understood that Vivi wanted more of her, so with one forceful push, she pierced her way into her canal finally bottoming out.

“OH!! MY!! GOD!!” Vivi screamed in bliss and pulled Yeojin even closer to her.

“Please, don’t move, just stay like that…” Vivi told Yeojin as she began clamping Yeojin’s penis in her vagina. It seemed Vivi enjoyed too much being filled to the brim. Yeojin didn’t mind. She felt proud of her gigantic cock and amazing girth. 

Vivi continued clenching and unclenching her pussy, hugging Yeojin’s penis so harshly, Yeojin felt the strain of her doings. The quivering of her walls was so quick, it felt delicious for Yeojin and she felt the arrival of her climax approaching. 

Vivi, feeling the throb of her lover’s cock, began feeling a strange sensation in her body. She felt like she needed to pee and she felt knots in her belly. She wasn’t sure, but she guessed she would be cumming soon.

“Yeojin, I think I’m going to cum…” Vivi announced innocently as she felt an eruption about to leave her body in cascades.

“Me too, baby, me too…” Yeojin told her and kissed her fervently. She wanted to kiss Vivi while both of them climaxed and swallow her screams while she pumped her with her seed.

Before both of them could be even prepared, they came instantly at the same time, moaning loudly, their bodies shivering and shaking due to the intensity of their orgasm as they continued kissing, their lips parted and their tongues barely touching each other while breathing each other’s air. 

Yeojin had deposited all her cum inside Vivi and Vivi had squirted with so much force that her cum had splashed onto Yeojin’s stomach while her penis still blocked her entrance. She was a gusher indeed. 

Yeojin pulled out from Vivi and when she did, Vivi’s cunt spat all over the bed a copious amount of fluid. It was their mixed cums along with Vivi’s blood. A combination of red and white staining the hotel sheets that made Yeojin feel the animalistic need to brag as she also noticed her penis covered with droplets of the substance. 

“You took my virginity.” Vivi let out after she also took notice of the state of Yeojin’s cock.

“You also took mine.” Yeojin responded, not quite following Vivi. Maybe she regretted it?

“I’ve been waiting two years to lose it and it finally happened. I feel weird knowing that I’m no longer a virgin…” Vivi reasoned as it seemed it would never happen. The thought of her and Yeojin being together had appeared so far away when they started meeting each other.

“Are you mad?” Yeojin asked puzzled. She hoped Vivi didn’t regret anything because for her this union was the happiest even in her life as of now.

“I’m not mad. I’m just surprised, I knew we were going to do it and I was afraid but know that we are done with it, it means that we will continue doing it… There are no excuses now…” Vivi realized as desire began stirring up on her again.

“You mean, now that we had done it, we are free to have sex whenever we want?” Yeojin snickered at her, understanding finally what Vivi meant and teasing her about it.

“That’s exactly what I mean… I can’t wait to have tons and tons of sex with you and compensate for all the time we’ve wasted...” Vivi sneered at her as she looked at Yeojin like she was her prey while Yeojin felt her penis coming alive again.

Yeojin gulped aroused by Vivi’s change in behavior. It seemed her innocent deer-like lover was on the way to become a full-time vixen as she licked her lips wantonly and she couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel licking her dick. However, her naughty thoughts would have to wait. It had been their first time and she wanted to make sure Vivi was okay. 

“I can’t want to have more sex, baby... But… Are you sure you’re okay? Doesn’t it hurt? Do you want to continue?” Yeojin hoped Vivi wanted to continue even if she was worried about her well-being. Her cock wanted to sheath inside her one more time or as many times as she could.

“I’m more than okay, baby… I’m fucking horny and I want to continue having sex with you…” Vivi seemed like a predator and although Yeojin was spitting precum from her tip, she was a bit uneasy.

Yeojin was very happy their first encounter seemed to have been successful. However, she was kind of afraid. Vivi seemed to have liked it a bit too much if that was possible and she feared she had become addicted to it and started demanding so much of her that she would end up being not worthy of her. 

She was supposed to be confident but this new chapter in her life, the discovery of sexuality, frightened her as it was not something she was an expert at, not yet anyway. Well, she just needed to practice, she thought and Vivi was not to be a teacher in only one subject, hopefully.

“Why do you look so worried, baby? Is something wrong?” Vivi asked her as she realized Yeojin looked kind of troubled. Well, with the face she was looking at Yeojin it couldn’t be helped. Vivi was looking at her as if she were a meal, but she hadn’t realized it, too lost in the excitement she was feeling.

“Nothing, baby… Shall we go on?” Yeojin tried to push her thoughts at the back of her mind and positioned her dick in Vivi’s entrance once again. Now she would be in charge and would rock Vivi’s world.

Yeojin wanted to take her time this round. She appreciated Vivi had done the majority of work the first time but now she wanted to prove to her she was worthy of being her lover. She pushed her penis inside Vivi and as she moaned softly, she began going in and out of her at a really slow and steady rhythm.

Yeojin’s strokes were sluggish but deep and were making Vivi feel in heaven. Yeojin was being so gentle and loving with her, pulling her dick completely out of her just to push it again so gently that she felt the need to grab her ass and slam her into her. She wouldn’t do that, though. She was liking this tender pace too much as she felt Yeojin was reaching different and most pleasurable place inside of her. Her dick grazing her canal in ways she hadn’t before as it veins and lumps poked her passage just right.

As much as Vivi was enjoying the new fullness of being fucked differently, Yeojin was up to something and she couldn’t decipher what. Every time Yeojin pulled out of her she changed the angle of her penetration slightly. Vivi didn’t understand why Yeojin was doing that until she felt it. Yeojin had reached something deep inside of her that made her feel even better and moan out loud in bliss.

“Baby!!! That’s so good! Keep hitting that…” Vivi demanded unknowingly of what Yeojin had hit.

Yeojin smirked at her and gave her a soft kiss and she continued bucking her hips with a bit more force into her pussy. Yeojin had been doing those testing thrusts because she wanted to make contact with Vivi’s g-spot and it seemed like she had found it. She knew it would make Vivi feel incredible, so she wanted to please her as much as she could. She was not set out to be a selfish lover, she would be the best Vivi ever had and the only one, she wished.

Vivi was loving this round so much more than the first one. Gentle and slow sex was so underrated, it seemed. She felt completely full each time Yeojin was inside of her, and because she withdrew her penis so gradually, the change of fullness to nothingness made her clamp on Yeojin more frequently and rapidly, and every time she did, she felt like cumming all over again. 

Yeojin loved the painfully progressive pace as it seemed to be doing its job. She was sweating a lot and Vivi, who hadn’t stopped whining since she had started, seemed like she was about to cum at any moment, her eyebrows furrowed and her body trembling, her mouth opened and saliva leaking. She just needed a little push.

Vivi was on the brink of cumming when Yeojin forgot about taking things easy and calm and suddenly rearranged her position kneeling on the bed, she grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her hips onto her, her upper body still resting on the bed, and began pistoning her hips furiously in what could only be described as a deadly pace. Vivi didn’t even had time to react and started cumming immediately.

Yeojin was rejoicing at the sight of Vivi coming undone because of her actions. Even when she noticed Vivi had reached her peak and was spurting a big load of cum all over her own stomach, she didn’t stop herself. She continued fucking her vigorously, like an animal in heat. She wanted her to achieve another orgasm

Yeojin was using so much strength in her strokes that Vivi felt like a rag doll. A hole for Yeojin’s pleasure. Her upper body was resting on the bed, her hands and arms were covering her face as she was crying again due to the ferocity of Yeojin’s ministrations. She was not feeling pain, but she was more than overwhelmed. Her back kept arching from the bed as Yeojin used her vagina as it were a fleshlight. Only her trunk remained on Yeojin’s lap as she fucked her. The arrival of another orgasm was inevitable and soon she was cumming again. Spilling and leaking all over the sheets, herself and Yeojin.

The moment Vivi started to cum again. Yeojin desperate for her own orgasm raised her torso and with both of her hands, she grabbed Vivi’s neck and began choking her as she began rolling her hips erratically. Vivi reflexively, put her hands on Yeojin’s arms wanting to stop her from going further. Vivi’s struggle to free her neck from her arms, her teary eyes, her flushed face and the way her mouth and nose looked as they were seeking oxygen is what finally made Yeojin cum, and as soon as she did, she let go of Vivi’s neck and apologized for her actions. Vivi patted her head, telling her it was okay. She had enjoyed it too. She would welcome a bit of pain in their sessions if it felt as good as what they had just done.

Vivi was exhausted and so was Yeojin, and as the two remained lying on top of the bed, Yeojin still inside Vivi, Vivi felt how Yeojin’s dick hardened once again.

“Does Daddy, still want to go for another round?” Vivi asked Yeojin as she hoped she would be up for another round because she still felt that they hadn’t done it enough.

“Only if my baby girl Kahei is up to it…” Yeojin answered as Vivi nodded and grabbed her dick and put it inside her mouth, making Yeojin see stars.

They spent the whole day getting to know each other’s bodies. They had waited long enough and wouldn’t waste the opportunity they had to indulge themselves in their love. They tasted each other, savored each other, loved each other and got to know each other even more than they already knew. 

It was a blissful and anticipated experience. They knew lovemaking would only get better with practice and they were set on practicing all night and as much as they could. They loved each other and as it was the first time, they showed their love physically, it was an unforgettable night for the two.

However, things would be changing the following morning. Misunderstandings and miscommunication would be the protagonists of the downfall of their relationship. That night should have signified the beginning of their whole life together, but it ended up signifying the end of themselves altogether.

xxx

The morning after the most splendid night of their lives. Yeojin and Vivi were getting ready for a late checkout, as they had continued enjoying each other as much until they were practically kicked out of their hotel room. They were that type of couple, so annoyingly in love, people would get disgusted and envious.

As much as she enjoyed herself, it was time for Vivi to come clean with Yeojin about some matters that had been troubling her since she went on tour. She knew Yeojin would react badly and she didn’t really want to tell her but she was involved and she needed to know. 

Regrettably, just when she was gaining the courage and tell her what was going on, Yeojin got a call from her dad asking her to come to the studio as soon as possible. Vivi felt kind of relieved when she heard the conversation. Little did she know, that relief wouldn’t last at all.

Yeojin told her she would meet her later to spend more time together and dropped her on her house. Lucas was already there and when he saw Yeojin he literally cried because he had missed her so much. Lucas wanted to keep talking, but Yeojin told him that her dad had called her urgently, so Lucas told her he would go with her to the studio. Yeojin accepted and they went to the studio on her motorcycle, which Lucas loved a lot.

Vivi waved them goodbye hoping they wouldn’t take too much time and wondering what she and Yeojin could do when she got back. Unknowingly, that would be the last time she and Yeojin parted on amicable terms.

xxx

“So, what’s the urgency, dad? I have to get back to Kahei…” Yeojin lazily told her father. She was sleepy because of last night’s strenuous activities.

“Kahei??? What’s with the sudden familiarity?” Asked an incredulous Lucas.

“Well... Your sister and I are practically family now and you are obviously my family too, Yuhkei…” Yeojin emphasized with pride in her voice remembering the previous events.

“Oh!!! I get it!! She already told you... She was afraid you would take it the wrong way, glad you didn't, bro!! So... You accept me in your family then?... You not wanting to kill me it’s definitely an indicator of your acceptance!! Even your dad took it just fine... Lucky me!!” Lucas made googly eyes to Yeojin.

“I do want to kill you…” Johnny whispered mostly to himself as he arranged some documents to show to Yeojin.

“Told me? Told me what? I don’t understand…” Yeojin asked. She didn’t know what Lucas was talking about.

“I’m a little embarrassed you know, but I’m glad you don’t want to kill me, I mean we are like brother and sister, you know? It’s a relief you didn’t find it weird… Well, you are not a good example either I guess hahaha…” Lucas continued talking confusing Yeojin further and just as Yeojin was about to ask him again, her dad interrupted their conversation.

“Yeojin!!! I called you because I wanted to tell you the news first... We got a deal…!! We will be recording an album!! We struck a more than prestigious label!! Can you believe it?? We are set to be on the road once again too!!” Johnny told her excitedly without realizing Yeojin’s conversation with Lucas was far from over.

Yeojin couldn’t process what her father was telling her. She knew the news were great but she had a bad feeling in her stomach. She wasn’t feeling well. She felt she was about to cry and she didn’t even know why. She ignored her father and asked Lucas again.

“Lucas, spill. What do you mean? What are you talking about?” Yeojin desperately asked. Her instincts were going wild by the minute.

“I meant that I’m glad you didn’t take my sister’s marriage news like I did... I reacted badly when they first told me, she is marrying your mom after all… And you know???” Lucas told Yeojin with a hint of something in his eyes. A hint of something Yeojin wouldn't understand until years later.

“Kahei? You sister? M- m- my Kahei? Marrying my mom?” Yeojin asked incredulously as tears began falling from her eyes.

“Dumbass… I think she didn’t know…” Johnny scolded Lucas and shoved him angrily worried for his daughter.

Yeojin was crying hopelessly in front of both her father and her best male friend. She was covering her eyes with her hands as tears keep streaming down her face. She couldn’t believe what she had heard. Kahei? Vivi? Her supposedly girlfriend marrying her mother? Was this some kind of joke? Kahei hadn’t told her anything. And last night they were together. They had shared something so intimate and significant and it was a joke to her. She had never felt so betrayed. She had used her.

“Hey, kiddo, please don’t cry, just let me explain…” Johnny tried to comfort her whimpering daughter by approaching her just to be smacked on the arm by a very upset Yeojin.

“There’s nothing to explain! She has betrayed me… You have betrayed me…” Yeojin stated with determination while pointing at Lucas.

“Bro, chill, let me explain…” Lucas unsuccessfully trying to call Yeojin down.

“I don’t want to hear it… I cannot believe it… I fell in love with a whore…” Yeojin spat full of anger. The love she had for Vivi vanishing by the second.

“Hey!!! I won’t have you calling my sister names… She doesn’t deserve it… Take it back… Take it back or I swear I’ll punch you…” Lucas threatened Yeojin. Nobody had the right to call her sister anything, not even the girl she was in love with.

By now, Yeojin’s mind was clouded with negative thoughts and feelings. Pain, anger, betrayal, everything hurt too much. She wasn’t thinking, she couldn’t think. She let anger take over her.

“Your slut of a sister can fucking suck me!!!” Yeojin screamed at Lucas and literally spat on his face.

Lucas didn’t even think of the consequences of his acts as he threw himself over Yeojin and started punching her in the face, her torso, everywhere his fists could reach. Yeojin didn’t really believe Lucas could hit her. He was trash just like his sister. What a shame. She had trusted them both and they were scum. She tried to cover herself and used her legs to kick Lucas as he punched her. 

They were hitting each other, all the years of friendship going down the drain as rage consumed them. Johnny tried to separate them as much as he could but he could only pull them away from each other after a few minutes had passed as they got tired of fighting. Both of them were beaten to the punch.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Aren’t you best friends?” Johnny yelled at them while holding them apart with his arms.

“I’m not friends with scum.” Yeojin shrieked at her father while pointing at Lucas.

“I’m not friends with assholes who disrespect my sister…” Lucas replied as he tried to clean the blood leaking from his nose.

“I wouldn’t be disrespecting her if she hadn’t played me, fucking bitch!” Yeojin yelled and kicked an innocent trash can.

“Will you stop and just listen!?!?!” Lucas yelled desperately at Yeojin who was far too angry to care about anything anymore.

“I should have fucked her harder… Make her hurt...” Yeojin muttered in spite.

“What the fuck did you say?” Lucas grabbed Yeojin by the collar as Johnny stepped again to separate them.

“That I should have destroyed her insides and made her bleed more when I ruined her pussy!!” Yeojin shouted at him as she felt a slap on the face.

“Yeojin!! Enough!! I didn’t raise you to be this discourteous to women or anyone for that matter!!” Johnny yelled at Yeojin after having slapped her hard on the face.

Lucas started crying after hearing the way Yeojin talked about his loving sister. He felt betrayed by Yeojin, how she could talk about her like she was some piece of meat. He thought she was the right person for her sister. He had been so wrong. Pain filled his chest as he whimpered compulsively.

What Lucas didn't know was that Yeojin felt as betrayed as him. The fucking love of her life was a cheater and she was two-timing her with her own mom. She knew they had become friends but she didn’t know the extent of their relationship or that they had become even closer over the time she was away. She lamented going away for so much time. 

No, she shouldn’t feel like that, Yeojin told herself. Kahei, Vivi or whatever was her name hadn’t been truthful nor faithful as she had been. She had met many people on the road, she had many opportunities and she did nothing, only to find out that her lover had cheated on her with her own kin.

“I’m sorry, dad… I’ll get out of your hair…” Yeojin ran from the studio and went for her bike ignoring the calls from both her father and former best friend.

xxx

Vivi hadn’t heard anything from Yeojin or Lucas. She was getting preoccupied and kept staring at the window to check on them but there wasn’t any sign of their presence. What could be taking them so long? She wondered as uncertainty invaded her thoughts.

Getting restless by the moment, she decided she would try calling Yeojin again and just as she was about to call her, she saw her motorcycle appear on the road and instead of feeling happy, she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She would soon find out why.

Vivi watched afraid as Yeojin kicked the door open and stroll over to her with menace in her stare. She not only looked scary but she also looked like she had gotten into a fight. Her left eye and lower lip were swollen, blood stained her white shirt and she had cuts all over her face. She also had a slight limp when walking. She looked enraged. Yeojin grabbed her roughly by the arm and held her tightly.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” Yeojin told her bitterly with pain in her visage.

“What happened to you?” Vivi concerningly asked as she couldn’t stop herself from worrying about Yeojin.

“Don’t change the subject, bitch…” Yeojin sharply cut her.

Vivi felt tears forming in her eyes when she heard Yeojin calling her like that. Not many hours ago they were declaring their love to each other and now she was being insulted and manhandled by the girl who she thought was the love of her life. She wondered what she had done wrong to receive this unfair treatment.

“And don’t fucking cry… Answer my damn question!!” Yeojin barked at her anxiously.

“I was about to tell you… I just didn’t find the right moment…” Vivi lamented. 

It would do no good kidding herself anymore. The truth that was to be delivered by her own lips had been delivered by someone else. There was nothing Vivi could do know. She knew the news would hurt Yeojin but she foolishly believed she could soften the blow and now that everything was out in the open, she knew Yeojin hated her. Her eyes didn’t carry that lingering love from last night anymore. Pure hatred had replaced everything they had built over the years.

“Is there a right moment to tell me that you are marrying my fucking mother? Are you fucking hearing yourself?” Yeojin heatedly chuckled in disbelief.

“Let me explain, please… You don’t understand…” Vivi pleaded only for Yeojin to ignore her.

“Save it. We are done. I don’t want to see you ever again.” Yeojin stubbornly said while she let go of her arm and walked away from her.

Vivi desperately ran to Yeojin and back hugged her preventing her to go. Yeojin felt so good being enclosed in Vivi’s arm but she couldn’t let be fooled anymore. It was all a lie. She pushed her aside and turned around to face her.

“We waited two fucking years for each other and you couldn’t wait six more months? Is that how much I meant to you? Is this how you pay me?” Yeojin sobbed, letting her sadness step over her anger in a vain attempt to comprehend what had happened.

“Baby, you’re getting it all wrong, please… Listen to me...” Vivi begged Yeojin while holding her hand and trying to be heard.

“Y- Y- You just let me fuck you and then you will be my mom’s… Did you do it out of pity? Don’t answer me… I already know it...” Yeojin tried to erase the stain of tears in her eyes as she answered back.

“Please, listen to me…” Vivi implored. Vivi had never felt the difference in age as much as right now as Yeojin was acting like an irrational and obstinate teenager, which she was.

“I wish happiness for you and my mom... Goodbye, Miss Wong.” Yeojin dramatically made her exist from Vivi’s house and Vivi’s life as she gave her one last lingering look. 

Vivi fell to the floor and started crying irreconcilably and she wouldn’t stop until many weeks later as Yeojin stormed out of her life and took a part of her heart selfishly along with her.

That afternoon, Yeojin not only shattered the relationship she had with whom she considered the love of her life. She also damaged her relationship with her mother and with her best friend. Over time, Lucas and Vivi tried unsuccessfully to reach out to her but she ignored their calls and messages. She didn’t want to hear anything from them as she believed it would be more painful lies. 

Despite loving Vivi so much, nothing could be compared to the love of a mother, and losing contact with her felt as painful as losing a limb. However, her mother had betrayed her and she was not worthy of her forgiveness, even if she didn’t know why she lost her, as she didn’t know about her relationship with Vivi, she wasn’t brave enough to face her.

Johnny, the always worried father, also tried to mend the situation. He interfered in favor of her mother. It was understandable, what else he could do? Her mother was his best friend after all. But she was dead set on not listening to any excuse they had made up on the way. 

Yerim, Sooyoung, Hyunjin, Heejin and even Chaewon also tried to intervene in favor of both parties but it was in vain. Yeojin was filled with rage and obstinacy. She wouldn’t listen, she couldn’t. The pain she felt was too much and she thought that by ignoring the situation it would get better. It didn’t, but with the passing of years, she managed to numb it.

xxx


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ Here is the final part!! I promise all your doubts will be resolved and if not you can always ask me ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!
> 
> Next fic will be yeohyun stranded on an island!! Wait for it!!

xxx

It’s said that time heals all wounds and it may be true in most cases but it didn’t apply to Yeojin’s situation. It had been two years since she returned to her hometown. Everything felt so different, the streets, the people, the memories. She had avoided coming back for so long, finding excuses in her work, but now she was tired of running. 

It was not like she was ready to make amends, but at least she was ready to try. Nothing good had come out of her decisions. She felt miserable, incomplete and pathetic most of the time. She didn’t want to continue with the bitterness inside her. She believed it was time to change for the better.

Not much had changed since she ran away from Vivi that fatidic day. She lost contact with her mother, Vivi and Lucas and only knew stuff about them thanks to her friends and father. She knew that Haseul and Vivi had a small ceremony and got married in the town’s courthouse. She had even seen pictures and as soon as she did, she wished to erase them from her memory. They had also moved in together, along Lucas, to her mother’s house and as far as she knew they were blissfully happy. 

Lucas, as her friends had told her, became an excellent pastry chef and was her mother’s right hand, as her mother had opened her own business not much time later after the wedding. Heejin and Hyunjin also tied the knot but it was expected as they were the definition of true love. She lamented not being able to attend their ceremony, alas she was on tour at the time. And finally, regarding the friends she had left behind, Hyejoo and Chaewon continued their relationship being as lame as ever.

The day she got the most heartbreaking news of her life was the day she also got the most terrific news of her life, as her dad informed her before hell broke loose. Their little touring band got a huge record deal and a 2-year-old contract that included a variety of activities. She was kind of glad she didn’t have to choose between her love life and her career as she no longer had a love life when the contractual requirements were presented to her in a reunion the day after.

She accepted immediately without hesitation. Her bandmates did too as they had nothing worth leaving behind in their hometown. They didn’t have any special attachment to anything or anyone. Not like she did. Yerim and Sooyoung had each other and they were together, the decision was easy for them. Sehun only had the lamb, its name taunting her for the following years. And her dad, well, this was his dream. They left a month after and began their band activities, as she left her past behind. 

Now the contract was over and Sooyoung was handling the negotiations, they were on borrowed time or like she preferred it to be called ‘vacations’. It was the perfect time to return home and the band had agreed. They missed the familiarity of their hometown.

As she was walking to her shared apartment with Sooyoung and Yerim, she couldn’t help but wonder when she would have the courage to face her mother again. It’s been a week since they had returned and she still felt like she wasn’t prepared. She really wanted to make peace with her especially. She was the one who she blamed less, as she didn’t know Vivi and her were an item. She somewhat regretted cutting her out of her life but now that she had Vivi, they were a package deal and she didn’t think she would be able to handle the pain of seeing them together. She missed her so much. Lost in her thoughts she arrived home.

Sooyoung had made her go to the pharmacy as she was too busy with Yerim to go herself. She knocked on their bedroom’s door and there was no response. She knocked twice, louder and still nothing. She wanted to get done with this as there was a Netflix show she wanted to binge-watch. So, she opened the door carefully and dropped the bag she was carrying horrified by what she saw.

“What the fuck, Yeojin!!!” An angered Sooyoung screamed at her as she tried to use the bed sheets to cover her bare ass.

She had caught Sooyoung and Yerim in the act. Fortunately, Yerim was under Sooyoung so she couldn’t really see anything. Not that Yerim cared. The girl was far too unbothered to care about anything and she had seen her naked many times throughout the years they had been living together. It was not a big deal, she was like her sister. However, seeing Sooyoung’s disgusting hafada piercings and her flat skinny ass humping her cousin, that was repulsive. 

“I knocked!” Yeojin screamed in her defense, relieved that Sooyoung had managed to cover herself. Sooyoung looked at her stupefied not believing her.

“I did! Twice! Loudly!” Yeojin screamed yet again.

“She did, honey…” Yerim confirmed while she clung to Sooyoung like a koala.

“Why didn’t you tell me, babe?” Sooyoung asked Yerim sweetly.

“I didn’t want you to pull out…” Yerim smirked at Sooyoung, making the latter blush.

“But you did anyway… Jinnie!!!” Yerim pouted at Sooyoung sadly and scolded Yeojin.

“Sorry, Yerm… Look, I got your stuff…” Yeojin handled the bag to Sooyoung who started inspecting the contents as soon as the bag was on her hands.

“Yeojin!!! Are you kidding me?? Small?? Really??” Sooyoung told Yeojin as she threw the pack of condoms Yeojin had bought for her in her face. Sooyoung was surely outraged.

Yerim started cackling and Yeojin followed her soon after, not caring about mocking Sooyoung. That was what she got for eating her box of cereal. 

“Go again, and buy the right size! Damn it! I need them for tonight!” Sooyoung stressed while looking at Yerim.

“Extra small, then?” Yeojin continued making fun of her.

“Yeojin!!!!” Sooyoung yelled at her as she was already standing up from the bed ready to strangle her.

“Extra-large, Jinnie, please…” Yerim told Yeojin making puppy eyes as she pulled Sooyoung back into the bed. 

“Okay, okay... I’ll go again... Only because Yerm asked nicely, not like you… I can’t believe I used to think you were cool and call you Sooyoungie… You suck!!” Yeojin complained about Sooyoung’s demands.

“You used to be so cute and sweet, when did you become so annoying?!?!” Sooyoung asked back furious.

“When we started living together and I got to know the true you...” Yeojin told her as she got out of the room to go to the pharmacy once again.

“She’s such a pain! This was the only condom I had left and now it’s useless” Sooyoung screamed in frustration as she ripped the already ruined condom from her dick. It tore up when she pulled out forcefully.

“We can do other things, honey… Relax…” Yerim said as she threw Sooyoung back on the bed and put her whole cock inside her mouth.

“Mmmm… Yerimmie….” Sooyoung moaned and soon forgot about Yeojin.

xxx

Yeojin really hadn’t noticed what size was the pack she had bought. She didn’t want to make Sooyoung mad on purpose. She just grabbed whatever because she was thinking of the show she was going to watch. She didn’t really know anything about condoms. She had never used one and she wouldn’t be using any for the meantime, she thought. However, she wouldn’t deny that her mishap had turned into a hilarious situation. It’s been a while since she had a good laugh. 

Fortunately, the pharmacy was a couple of blocks away from their apartment, so she arrived in no time. As she scanned all the varieties of condoms, sizes and even flavors, she saw the size and brand she was looking for, but only one pack was left. She extended her hand to grab it quickly when another hand took hold of it at the same time. Damn. Sooyoung was going to kill her if she lost the pack.

She pulled the pack to her side and she felt how the other person also pulled it back. It seemed she would have to fight for the condoms. As she didn’t want this push and pull to get worse, she stood her ground and faced the person who wanted to take the pack away from her. She raised her head ready to do her puppy eyes and what she saw made her immediately drop the pack. The other person, let go of the pack too. It was Lucas. How much she had missed him, how much she had wronged him.

Lucas looked pretty shocked as he stared at Yeojin. It’s been a couple of years since the last time they saw each other and they left things on bad terms. He regretted it all. With time he understood most of the mess that happened had been in part his fault. He wouldn’t deny that he felt a tingle of happiness when he saw Yeojin after all this time.

“Hey…” Yeojin gave him a small smile.

“Hey back…” Lucas answered awkwardly as he returned the smile.

“I-” Yeojin said.

“I-” Lucas said.

“You can go first.” Yeojin told him after talking at the same time.

“I didn’t know you were back… I didn’t know if you would ever be back.” Lucas told her with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“I didn’t know either but here I am… I don’t know for how long, though…” Yeojin answered sincerely.

“That’s good...” Lucas replied courtly as he didn’t know what else to say.

“Extra-large? Lucky lady you got…” Yeojin tried to ease the awkwardness of their encounter, not realizing that her words upset her former friend.

“I guess I can say the same…” Lucas told her with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Yeojin thought that by making light of the situation and throwing a funny remark she would help to soothe the mood, but it seemed that what she said had made Lucas angry. Maybe, they would never get back to being like they were before.

“You know… You take it, I'll go to another store. Nice seeing you.” Lucas quickly disappeared from her presence.

So, this was how the first encounter with one of the three people she wanted to make amends with came to be. This was going to be hard. She deserved it. She had been an asshole. She wanted to go home and hide in her blankets, she wasn’t in the mood for Netflix anymore. 

She went to the cashier and as she reached it, she saw some familiar figures waiting in the line. It couldn’t be them. Anyone but them. She had the worst luck ever. In front of her were her mother and Vivi. Seeing them together filled her with happiness but it also made her blood boil, and worse, her mother had a pregnancy kit in her hands. Someone surely hated her, Yeojin thought.

“Kahei… Mother...” Yeojin whispered.

The first thing Haseul and Vivi thought when they saw Yeojin was how grown up she looked. Long gone was the happy and cheerful child they once knew. What remained was a shadow of that persona. In front of them, was a broody adult with bloodshot eyes who had lost all the baby fat from her face and now had a square jaw and sharpening edges. This was not how they remembered Yeojin. She looked like she neglected taking care of herself and didn’t really care about anything. They didn’t know, but for the most part, Yeojin didn’t. 

“Yeojin…” Her mother, Haseul, was the first one that spoke and closed the distance separating them as she gave her a tight hug.

Vivi remained quiet. She felt like she couldn’t speak. The sole sight of Yeojin made her happy but it also made her sad as she remembered the way they parted ways. Seeing her was painful, but not having seen her for so long was even more painful. As she stared at all the physical changes she had gone through the years, she took notice of the thing she was carrying and she forgot about all the happiness and good memories they had shared. She was now seeing red. 

“Condoms…” Vivi uttered unable to stop herself due to the fury she felt at the moment. 

Vivi was mad. All these years she had been thinking about Yeojin and the chances they had missed and here she was fucking some girls. What happened with the ‘You’re the only one who gives me erections’. A lie, everything was a lie. Fucking Yeojin and her fucking groupies.

Vivi wasn’t being rational. Two years was an eternity for someone as young as Yeojin, she had the right to undo her life, but why had she ruined hers? It was not fair. She felt so jealous of whoever was giving Yeojin’s erections now. She never really had her, Yeojin was never hers. She shouldn’t be feeling this way, yet she did. Her mind and her heart weren’t on the same page. She was beyond confused and upset.

Yeojin looked at Vivi questionably as she didn’t understand what she was referring to but Vivi just looked away, refusing to meet Yeojin’s eyes. Haseul noted the tension in the air and decided it was not a good idea to prolong the awkwardness any longer, at least not for now.

“How about you join us for lunch? When are you free?” Haseul asked Yeojin hopefully.

Yeojin was surprised at her mother’s loving tone with her. She thought she would be mad as she cut her out of her life without reason. As uncomfortable as she felt in the presence of these two important women in her life, she knew she couldn’t let this chance go to waste.

“I’m free tomorrow. What time should I come by?” Yeojin asked and could see Vivi was grunting in disapproval at the invitation. Well, she was doing this for her mother. Fixing things with Vivi would have to be postponed.

“You can come around 1 p.m. I should be home by that time.” Haseul smiled at her daughter.

“Right, the restaurant… Congratulations. I’m glad you got to fulfill your dream, mom.” Yeojin said sincerely.

As Haseul heard her daughter call her mom again, she couldn’t help but feel emotional and nostalgic. She had missed her so much and wouldn't let go of her this time. They would fix things, she would make sure. She was going to have her whole family back.

“Seullie, we should go. It’s getting late…” Vivi interrupted when she saw how Haseul was getting teary-eyed due to her daughter’s presence. It had been enough for one day.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s just buy this first.” Haseul reminded her.

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell Lucas to buy one at the store he is at now. Let’s just go.” Vivi insisted.

Yeojin felt how the happiness she had while talking to her mom, slipped from her hands as she started feeling anger again when she saw how Vivi addressed her mother and the way they interacted with each other. She was jealous, so jealous but she was also mad, so mad that she felt like she would do things that she would later regret. She had to prepare mentally for tomorrow.

“You’re right, Vivi… Yeojin, sweetie, I can’t wait for tomorrow… Goodbye!” Haseul told Yeojin and kissed her on the cheek.

“Bye, mom!... Kahei…” Yeojin replied to her mother and stared at Vivi when she said her name.

Vivi looked at her like she wanted to bite her head off and huffed in indifference as she followed Haseul to the exit. She didn’t say goodbye to Yeojin. At least she had acknowledged her presence, Yeojin thought. Tomorrow would be a challenge.

As Yeojin returned home with the pack of condoms in her hand, she wondered how things would turn out now that fate had made her meet all the people she had done wrong in the past. She really hoped things would get better, but she knew that first she should handle her emotions. Being happy and angry at the same time was not a good combination. Luckily, lunch would turn out to be the beginning of greater things.

xxx

As Yeojin fixed her necktie and adjusted her collar, she saw her own image in the mirror and could barely recognize herself. She was 22 years old, she was still young, but the person in the mirror looked much older. She looked so mature and experienced like she had gone through many lives and failed in each one. Her baby face was gone, she still looked good, though and that’s what mattered. She had put on her best suit and was ready to face the inevitable. 

“Good luck, dude…!” Sooyoung told her while she was watching some documentary with Yerim in the living room.

“Jinnie, remember... If you get mad count from 1 to 10, it always works!” Yerim suggested. Yeojin loved her cousin so much. If it weren’t for her she would have given up on life long ago.

“Yeah, do that. Be cool, be chill… Relaxion…” Sooyoung said as she did some wave movements with her useless hands.

“Jack... That’s not even a word…” Yeojin giggled appreciating the stupidity of her dear unnie.

“Doesn’t matter, you get me… And please, please, pretty please, listen to what they have to say…” Sooyoung begged Yeojin.

“Okay?” Yeojin didn’t get why Sooyoung insisted so much.

“Ears open, Jinnie! Good luck!” Yerim told her as she got out of the apartment. What a pair of weirdos, Yeojin thought.

Yeojin grabbed her helmet and turned on her bike. She felt nostalgic thinking about the last and practically only time Vivi had rode it with her. The way she had ruined things, Yeojin sighed. It was time to start fixing them.

xxx

Yeojin didn’t take too much time arriving at her mother’s new place. It was a really big house and she was glad her mother could afford a place like this. She took one look at herself in the mirror of her bike and went over to the front door. She rang the bell and waited patiently. 

As she waited for someone to come, she wondered who would open the door. She hoped it was not Vivi as she wouldn’t know how to react. But she hadn’t been very lucky so that’s exactly who she got. Vivi opened the door.

Vivi looked stunning. She was wearing a white long dress that accentuated her figure. Her now straight hair sharpened her looks, she looked like she hadn’t aged a day, so much different than herself. And her eyes, how much Yeojin loved her eyes, they still maintained the innocence and purity from many years before.

“Yeojin. Your mother and Lucas aren’t here yet. They got held up because of a huge order, but they should be arriving in a couple of hours.” Vivi told her in what it seemed like a rehearsed speech, in a monotone voice as if she were an android. Uncle Sehun would have a field day if he heard her.

Yeojin could tell Vivi was uncomfortable in her presence and she couldn’t blame her. She had been really shitty with her, the worse. What she did was unacceptable. Yes, maybe Vivi was a liar and a cheater, but she was better than that. She wasn’t some women-hating person. The names she called her, she regretted it all. Maybe, she could ease her discomfort.

“I can come back in a couple of hours if you want. I don’t mind.” Yeojin honestly suggested not wanting to pester Vivi further.

“Don’t be silly, you’re already here, come in.” Vivi told her still in that monotone voice. It pained her being treated like that.

Yeojin entered the house and was amazed at the size of it. Not only that, it was really well decorated and it gave a welcoming and warming feeling. 

“House is really pretty.” Yeojin said wanting to break the silent treatment Vivi was giving her.

“Thank you, I handled most of the decorations, I’m really happy with how it turned out.” Vivi smiled proudly finally losing that android-like voice.

“Yeah, yeah, I can see it has a domestic touch…” Yeojin said just to add anything.

Vivi didn’t answer her back but it didn’t matter. They still had time to smooth the awkwardness between them. She would try until she couldn't anymore.

“Vivi…” Yeojin said trying to get Vivi’s attention.

“It may be too late as everything is pretty much ruined by now but I’m really sorry about the way I treated you back then and handled things... I shouldn’t have reacted so badly… I- I- I don’t wanna make excuses because my behavior was unacceptable but I was just a kid back then and I was so impulsive and a hothead… I’m truly sorry for being disrespectful and treating you like I didn’t care about you at all… I should have never treated the person I loved like that…” Yeojin faced Vivi asking for forgiveness.

“Loved?” Vivi asked dumbfounded.

“Yeah, loved. I loved you and I may have made you feel like it wasn’t the case…” Yeojin replied with sincerity.

“So, you loved me… Well, I think it would be pretty crappy not to forgive you since you seem genuinely regretful and I’m just not that kind of person. I do forgive you. Honestly, I might have done it a while ago but it’s nice hearing it... I can forgive you but to forget all the things you did, that’s another story... You just ran away and left me with all the bad memories, I can’t forget them and believe me I’ve tried…” Vivi confessed to Yeojin with sadness.

“I know. I carry the burden of my actions too and sometimes I repeat in my head all the things I did, all the things I said and how much I regret them but they never go away, not completely… Maybe we could start again as friends and create new happier memories together so they erase the bad ones?” Yeojin asked hopeful. She certainly didn’t want to be friends with her former girlfriend if she could even call her that but she didn’t have a choice if she wanted to stay in her mother’s life.

“It will be difficult but I guess we can try.” Vivi gave Yeojin a sincere smile just to get over the awkwardness of the situation. It was not like she could just forgive and forget, it was a process but she wanted Yeojin back in her life just as much as her mother did. She would try for her and for herself.

As Vivi smiled at her, Yeojin truly felt that things would start to get better. It was a baby step, but a step nonetheless. It may be one of the hardest things she would do, but she had missed Vivi’s presence in her life. If the only thing she could have was her friendship, she would take it. She felt hope for the first time in years.

“So, you are my stepmother now?” Yeojin surprisingly asked Vivi wanting to be done with the elephant in the room once and for all.

“I am.” Vivi replied without much feeling into it. It seemed like the subject bothered her.

“Well, my mom is great and you are great so you make a great couple.” Yeojin told her and as soon as that ridiculous sentence left her mouth, she regretted it. Were there any other words apart from ‘great’ in the English dictionary? She was so stupid.

“Yeojin, about that…” Vivi began to say just to be interrupted by Yeojin.

“I’m sorry. I’m not ready yet.” Yeojin cut her. Vivi nodded.

Yeojin was the one that had brought up the subject first but as soon as she did, she felt a knot in her stomach. The way it bothered her thinking about the reality of their situation, she thought she could handle it. She thought she was ready to talk about it. She had practiced with Yerim for Christ's sake. However, being in the field was different than practice. She felt how she was starting to become angry and with the anger came the negative thoughts and destructive feelings. She had to get out of there.

“Vivi I-” Yeojin began to say wanting to escape from Vivi’s presence.

“You can call me by my name… You did at the pharmacy…” Vivi interrupted her giving Yeojin what she thought was false hope.

Why had Vivi mentioned that? She didn’t want to call her by her name. It pained her. The pharmacy incident had been a mistake since she had not seen her in so long and she just uttered her name without filters. Now, it was different, though.

Memories started going through her mind. The only night they spent together, the way they made love to each other, the moment Vivi had told her to call her by her real name as she considered her family. Yeojin felt suffocated, her breathing was becoming irregular and she started loosening her necktie. Vivi didn’t know it but she had triggered something in Yeojin.

“Yeojin, are you okay?” Vivi asked worriedly at seeing Yeojin in that state. She looked unfocused and lost.

The way Vivi’s words felt so loving in her ears, the way she was being caring to her. Yeojin couldn’t have it. She felt like she had lost that forever as the one who had her undying attention was now her mother. She began to see red and as she did, all the blood in her system starting rushing to forgotten places once again, like time hadn’t passed at all. Some things were never to be forgotten.

Vivi got scared when Yeojin didn’t react at her words and kept staring at nothing. She didn’t know that Yeojin was inside her own mind counting from 1 to 10 like Yerim had suggested. She was about to call for help when she saw something that made her gasp in surprise. She saw how a really large bulge started forming on Yeojin’s crotch. Vivi didn’t know what to think. What the fuck was happening?

It had been years. Nobody would believe her, but the last time Yeojin had an erection was the first and only time she was intimate with Vivi. Her dick had become numb over the years, as it refused to acknowledge anyone that was not the girl she had chosen for a life partner. Yeojin even sought medical treatment for her condition as she couldn’t live with the fact that she was so young and didn’t have them anymore. After many tests, the doctors concluded that her inability to get erections had to be physiological and they recommended therapy. She didn't go to therapy, she knew it wouldn’t change anything either way. She just gave up on sex at the tender age of 18 years old.

Many people would think she exaggerated but what happened to her had caused her a big trauma, a trauma that still remained. Her anger issues were also a consequence of that. She took anger management classes but they didn’t help either. What helped her was practicing with Yerim different scenarios of extreme situations. However, now that she faced real-life situations, she understood that Yerim’s help had been useless too. She was so mad at herself, so mad at everything. She wanted to be and unbothered 16 year old girl again and she just couldn’t.

As Yeojin stayed lost in herself trying to fight her own mind. Vivi started remembering the encounter they had the night before and how Yeojin was just casually buying condoms for herself to use with someone else that was definitely not her. Yeojin may not be ready yet to listen to all that she had to tell her but she felt the need to claim her again. She was hoping Yeojin was single when she first saw her at the pharmacy, but then her hopes were crushed. She had missed her so much, nothing compared to being with her. Now that she was kind of back in her life again, she needed to have her, she needed to retain her and she needed to get rid of whoever else she was seeing. 

She had spent many days lamenting her departure. And many more days crying about the things she said to her. She really hurt her. She also hurt her brother. But when Lucas told her what had really happened, she understood her. It had all been a big misunderstanding, one that hasn’t been cleared as of yet but she hoped it would be soon. 

Some people would address her as dumb or say she didn’t really love herself for wanting someone who had being so mean to her back in her life. However, their situation was not simple. They had never been simple. She couldn’t imagine the pain and betrayal Yeojin must have felt when she found out, and as she had told her, she was a kid, still young at the time. There were consequences of indulging in relationships with an age gap and she had learned them the hard way.

Yeojin’s mind was clouded by anger and lust, and both seemed to be winning. She made a decision. She would make sure to take Vivi back. Her mother had her now but she would steal Vivi from her. She loved her mother but she loved herself more. She didn’t want to spend her life with more regrets, so she would try to pursue Vivi again like she did in high school, but this time she would use other tactics. She would seduce her into her bed and make her choose her instead of her mother. She hoped Vivi wouldn’t deny her advances. She just had to prove she was better, the better lover and the better partner.

As Vivi was still unsure of what to do, Yeojin unexpectedly grabbed her by the waist. She looked straight into her eyes like she used to do before, trying to convey a message to her. Vivi didn’t take too much time understanding what Yeojin meant. She was asking for permission and Vivi gave it to her. As soon as Vivi nodded, Yeojin crashed their lips together and pinned her to the nearest wall. 

Vivi had missed the taste of Yeojin so much. She was being demanding, desperate and forceful. The roughness of her kiss made her dizzy but she would take anything Yeojin gave her. Vivi put her arms around her neck and Yeojin saw that as a sign to continue. She picked her up from the floor and put her legs around her waist.

In that new position, Vivi was feeling all of Yeojin. She had missed her so much. She was delighted by the way Yeojin’s bulge felt grazing her abs. She wanted so much more than over the clothes contact but she knew that they were not to make rash decisions. She shouldn’t let things go further. It was reckless. Haseul and Lucas could arrive at any moment. Yet, if Yeojin wanted anything, she would give it to her. 

Vivi had reacted favorably to Yeojin’s impulsiveness. Maybe, she was doing it out of pity or maybe she still harbored some kind of feelings for Yeojin, if she ever did. Even if the only thing she felt for her was lust, Yeojin would make sure to make her remember how it was between them when things were supposedly good. 

Yeojin debated if she should push her luck and have her way with Vivi. She would be betraying her mother’s trust but hadn’t she done the same? As she was still thinking of how to proceed, Vivi started licking her neck and she came to a decision. She would betray her mother just as she did to her. It was payback time.

Yeojin’s taste was addicting. Vivi had loved roaming her tongue all over her lithe body and as she was doing it again, starting from her neck, she felt how Yeojin had lowered one of the arms she was using to support her weight. Yeojin hastily opened the zipper of her pants and in a swift move, she took her erect cock out. 

Vivi was impressed by the sight. She had lowered her head to see what Yeojin planned to do and she thought her cock had grown bigger than the last time they were together. The tip of her penis was purple like it ached and the rest of her shaft was an angry red. She couldn’t see her balls as they were still inside her underwear which she had just moved to the side to take her dick out. As Vivi was still startled by the speed of the occurring events, Yeojin slammed all her inches inside of her in one quick thrust.

“YEOJIN!!!” Vivi screamed in pain as it had been years since she had any intimate contact, Yeojin been the only one, the first one and the last one.

Unlike the first time where Vivi had been wet enough and expecting the penetration, this was not the case. Vivi was wet, yes but not as wet as to take all of Yeojin. Besides, she was larger than before, her girth was wider and it stretched her pussy painfully. Yeojin didn’t seem to care, though, as Vivi continued whimpering, screaming and complaining. She went full force on her thrusts. An unstoppable and arduous pace followed her movements. The way she was slamming her dick inside Vivi, so rough, she was making her dizzy. Her head centimeters away from hitting the wall due to the strength Yeojin was applying. 

Vivi felt like she was being ripped in half. The intrusion in her vagina was burning her insides. She was not feeling pleasure at all, Yeojin was being too hard on her. She would take her, though. If Yeojin wanted to fuck her frustrations out of her, she would let her. She had realized Yeojin was not in a healthy mental state if she took into consideration the breakdown she had witnessed minutes before. If this was how Yeojin wanted to handle their issues, she would welcome it. She would be her stress relief outlet.

Yeojin kept pounding Vivi’s pussy. She felt like she was alive again. She hadn’t even masturbated in all the time they were separated. She was desperate for Vivi, for sex and that’s why she was fucking her so savagely. Vivi had her mother to fulfill her needs, but she didn't have anyone, not even herself. She knew she was being crude but if Vivi didn’t push her off or tell her to stop, she would continue. 

Vivi was gasping and moaning by now. She still felt pain and discomfort but it wasn’t as bad as when they had started. Her walls had taken the trespass badly and they resisted Yeojin’s cock from going further. Because of this, Yeojin pushed into her with all her might and made her hurt even more. She knew that her mind was responsible for not enjoying this experience as she was fighting with her heart and preventing her from fully forgiving and having Yeojin. She knew if she were to be rational, she shouldn’t let Yeojin even be in her presence. She had been a jerk to her, but her heart was more understanding and forgiving than her mind. 

As she tried to relax, she began remembering how much she used to love being stuffed by Yeojin. The way she made her feel so full, how her cunt sucked her deeper into her, how her muscles clamped so firmly on her preventing her from getting out. As she was remembering those feelings, Yeojin gave and even stronger push and she knew she had hit her g-spot and felt pleasure once again after years.

“YES! YES! YES!” Vivi, finally finding herself, moaned in pleasure and approval of Yeojin’s thrusts as she humped her fiercely up and down. She had missed this so much. Sex with Yeojin was incredible, nothing could compare.

When Yeojin raised her head to look at Vivi, she was glad with what she saw. Vivi, with her eyes closed, was biting her lips and humming contently. She knew she had liked that particular change in the angle of her strokes and she would make sure to make her cum.

Vivi was feeling so good, she lowered one of the arms she had around Yeojin’s neck and started playing with her clit. She was rubbing it furiously, she wanted to cum as soon as possible. The pressure in her stomach appearing after so much time. She felt how her walls received and accepted her former lover once again as Yeojin’s pace became quicker, her pussy started pressing hard on Yeojin’s penis. She started cumming.

Yeojin felt the quivering pussy walls of Vivi holding her dick hostage. The way she was holding onto her so strong that she could barely move. It didn’t matter, she didn’t need to chase for her orgasm as the pressure she felt on her dick made her climax instantly. Seconds after Vivi started cumming, she was cumming too. Filling Vivi’s vagina with her hot abundant sperm. 

Vivi kept moaning as Yeojin’s essence flowed into her. She loved being full of her. She loved her. She had never stopped. It was easier to communicate through acts than words but she knew they will eventually have to talk. She had been waiting for this opportunity for years and she would make sure Yeojin stayed this time. 

As she kept cumming, she felt like maybe she had become tighter than before as the penetration had been harder to adapt to, besides, Yeojin’s cum could no longer be held inside her. All that Yeojin had deposited inside of her she was leaking. She was spewing it out. It made her kind of sad but it seemed her pussy was so full, it couldn’t take more of her semen. 

For her part, Yeojin was feeling a little displeased by the fact that Vivi seemed to be rejecting her seed. What was up with that? She knew it wasn’t like Vivi was squirting as she knew how her cum looked. She couldn’t help but feel like Vivi was not as accepting of her as she thought. All these negative feelings invading her mind yet again. The insecurity she felt greater than ever.

Yeojin would make sure her cum stayed inside Vivi this time. She unpinned her from the wall and with her legs still locked firmly on her back, she carried her to the largest couch in the living room. She threw her there and spread her legs widely admiring the sight of her pink and swollen pussy. Her clit looked so inviting and her hole was gaping but she knew Vivi preferred penetration above all things so she wouldn’t waste time eating her out. She bent her legs at the knees and pulled Vivi closer to her. In this position, Vivi’s pussy and asshole were unashamedly exposed and when she was to enter her, her dick would go in vertically so she would be able to take all her cum and it would stay inside aided by gravity.

She gave her still hard cock a few pumps, pressed her hands on Vivi’s shins and aimed her dick at her entrance. She gave a few taunting thrusts and by the fifth one, she aimed it right and got it inside Vivi. Vivi hissed when she felt Yeojin pushing her penis again and smiled. Yeojin smirked when she saw her pleased face and not wanting to waste even a second, she snapped her dick forward and sank all her length in Vivi’s cunt. A laborious rhythm began.

Yeojin was pumping into Vivi harder than before. If Vivi, didn’t know Yeojin, she would think she hated her because she was fucking her so madly and crudely like she wanted to actually ruin her pussy for good and break her. The only night they had the opportunity to make love, they hadn’t been so rough. This was a first for her and it was eye-opening as she never thought she would like so much being treated so brutally, but it also angered thinking that Yeojin may have had the opportunity to practice the years they were apart. It couldn’t be possible for Yeojin to stay celibate. Yeojin was so good at wrecking her, it was ridiculous not to think she hadn’t done this before. She doubted she was a natural. She was mad at the missed opportunities.

Yeojin knew Vivi would cum soon and so would she. Vivi’s body was already shaking and she was feeling the snug on her dick for the third time that afternoon. She bucked her hips with more force and she felt how Vivi was cumming. Vivi looked so pretty when she came. She closed her eyes most of the time but even her eyelids were as beautiful as her eyes, she always smiled and bit her lips too. Watching her come undone was the last push she needed to cum herself and soon she was spilling all her bodily fluid into Vivi’s, she hoped, welcoming pussy. This time, her cum would remain. She was wrong, though.

As she was pleased because there weren't any signs of it leaking. Vivi surprised her and seemed to be cumming again but this time she was squirting. The way her pussyhole gaped so strenuously and spilled all their combined cum like a shooting gun made Yeojin more pleased than watching her cum stay inside her. She was enjoying the show, watching her become loose and freed of her inhibitions, their cum overflowing from her tight pussy. She loved what she had made Vivi do. She would treasure this memory fondly. She couldn’t help but wonder if her mother also knew how to make a mess out of her and just by that thought it was over. She let go of Vivi’s legs and saw the traces of what she thought was the start of their affair.

Vivi’s pretty dress was full of wrinkles and cum. She looked like she had been fucked and well that was true. The couch also had cum stains and she hoped Vivi could get rid of them before her mother came. The wall she had pinned her on also had spurts of semen and even the floor had proof of their liaison.

“I think I should go.” Yeojin told her as she got off the couch and started arranging the clothes she had taken so much time choosing for this special occasion.

“Yeojin… Wait, don’t go, please” Vivi said as she started getting up from the couch. And when she did, she almost fell to the floor.

Yeojin went to help Vivi not lose her equilibrium. Vivi looked at her sadly as she touched her pussy and sat down as she seemed to be unable to walk. Yeojin had fucked her so hard, it was not a surprise.

“I’m really sore. I don’t know if I can walk for a bit and I don’t think I can clean all the stains we have left.” Vivi told Yeojin with a flushed face. She felt embarrassed she had let Yeojin wreck her so bad. The wobbling on her legs didn’t seem like it would be gone soon either.

“I'll do that. Don’t worry… Then, I’m out of here. I can’t face my mom after this…” Yeojin said decisively.

“Yeojin, I think-” Vivi was interrupted by Yeojin.

“Can we please talk later? I promise you, we will… I’m just too messed up now…” Yeojin told her as she went to look for some things to clean the traces of their lovemaking. Was it lovemaking? She wished. It was mostly hate sex even though they didn’t hate each other.

Vivi couldn't say anything anymore as she saw how Yeojin ran away from her. She was tired of holding back the conversation they were meant to have years ago. She was fed up with it. Her patience was crumbling. Yeojin was a coward. She didn’t want to listen before and she didn’t want to listen now. She hoped Haseul didn’t notice anything and bought whatever excuse she would come up with to excuse Yeojin’s absence.

Yeojin cleaned the house diligently. She even cleaned what she was not supposed to clean, but she wanted to make sure everything looked as pristine as when she came inside her mother’s home. She couldn’t think about her mother know. She wouldn’t. She would just forget about her for now and then she would talk with Vivi. She swore she would, but not this time. She knew she was being unfair to her but waiting a bit more wouldn’t do any harm, she thought.

“Everything's good now. I’m sorry, Kahei. I have to go before my mom comes.” Yeojin told her apologetically.

“Can you carry me to my room? It still aches and my legs are useless. I’ll take a bath.” Vivi begged Yeojin.

“Sure, sure, sorry about your… Ache… I’ll carry you.” Yeojin embarrassedly answered back avoiding her eyes.

Yeojin carried Vivi to her room. It was upstairs. She was kind of nervous because she would be seeing their bedroom. The place where Vivi and her mother shared their intimacy. She swallowed her feelings and tried not to think about it.

As she was walking through the corridor, she saw there was a bedroom with the door slightly opened. It was big, it definitely was the master bedroom, so she took Vivi there, assuming it was her and Haseul’s room. She pushed the door with her feet as Vivi raised her head.

“I preferred if you take me to the bathroom, please.” Vivi told her without confirming if that was her room or not. But Yeojin in that moment confirmed that indeed it was their room.

It was too late, Yeojin had seen it. On top of the bed was a strap-on and by the looks of it, a really big one. Who left their toys out in the open? Well, her mother and Vivi did, it seemed. 

She tried not to get mad, she really tried. She wanted to erase that image from her head. It was a known fact Vivi liked penetration above anything else, so the strap-on was expected. And it looked as big as her dick, her dick was bigger, though. 

Apparently, her mom also knew about Vivi’s preference of being filled. She had to step up her game if she wanted Vivi for herself. Her mom had her for years, it was obvious she was winning. One sole encounter wouldn’t make a difference. She needed to have Vivi again and show her that her stroke game was better than her mom’s strap game.

She placed Vivi on a sofa inside the bathroom. The bathroom was bigger than her room, her mother really had lucked out. It looked like the reception of some office. It was time to get the fuck out of there, if not, she felt that she would cry. She was having too many mixed feelings about everything.

“Kahei, I’m going now… Tell my mom, I’m sorry, please…. I’ll be seeing you, I guess... Goodbye.” Yeojin waved at Vivi like she hadn’t fucked her brains out minutes before.

Vivi stayed on the sofa and wondered when they went wrong. It was no use. Reminiscing about the past wouldn’t change things. She had to regain Yeojin’s trust and weasel her way into her life again. But first, she had to soak in hot water, Yeojin had sure done a number on her. She was so sore it felt like fire inside her. She will have to get used to this new Yeojin if she wanted to keep her.

xxx

Haseul felt really disappointed when she returned home just to find out Yeojin couldn’t make it. She couldn’t blame her. She knew her daughter was going through a rough patch. All the time she had been on tour she was in contact with Johnny and he explained as best as he could the state of their child.

She wouldn’t let this failed opportunity bring her down, though. There would be more opportunities. She called Yeojin that night and asked her for a new date. They settled on lunch the following week and she chose her day off so she wouldn’t have any mishaps, not like she did today.

When she arrived home, she noticed that Vivi didn’t look like her usual self. It was true, she had been gloomy since they got to know about Yeojin’s arrival but something else was bothering her. She was sure of it. She wouldn’t press her, though. All these years with Vivi she had learned it was better to leave her alone with her thoughts most of the time. If Vivi really needed her, she would come to her and she would do her best to help her.

xxx

The next time Vivi saw Yeojin again was one day before the lunch date they were going to have with Haseul. She was doing grocery shopping and she bumped into Yeojin. They hadn’t been in contact since their encounter. She didn’t even have Yeojin’s phone number. It was really up to Yeojin if she wanted to contact her or not. She knew where she lived, but she didn’t know where Yeojin was staying.

“Hey! How are you?” Yeojin amicably told her examining a bag of gummy worms.

“I’m okay. How are you?” Vivi asked her back. How could they be so casual when they were fucking not less than a week ago.

“Just fine, just fine… Mmmm… Are you still sore? Does it hurt?” Yeojin came closer to her and whispered in her ear. Vivi felt shivers all around her body.

“It doesn’t hurt anymore, I’m doing chores now, you see?” Vivi answered back not understanding what Yeojin wanted to get at.

“Do you wanna go to my apartment?” Yeojin proposed to her unashamedly while looking at her lewdly.

“Pardon me?” Vivi was confused at Yeojin’s proposal. Who did she think she was? Some kind of whore who left whatever she was doing for a quick fuck?

“Again with the ‘pardon me’, Miss Wong…” Yeojin grinned mischievously.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to assume you were not busy. I know mom is working and you’re on vacation, right?” Yeojin carelessly told her, like she was not proposing something illicit to her.

Vivi couldn’t believe Yeojin was being so laid-back to her after fucking her into madness. At first, she felt cared about when she asked her about her state but then she realized that Yeojin was just asking her in order to fuck her again. If not, what was the purpose of the question? And then, she remembered. 

Yeojin had always been like this. In high school, her assertiveness and confidence were what made her like her in the first place. This Yeojin she knew, and this Yeojin wouldn’t stop until she agreed.

“You’re right about that. Have you been checking on my schedule?” Vivi tried to play coy.

“I’ve been checking you… And let me tell you, Daddy likes...” Yeojin pushed further enjoying their little exchange.

Vivi gasped so loudly she had to cover her mouth because people were staring at her like she was nuts. She looked at Yeojin and blushed.

“You know what else Daddy likes? Your pussy hugging my dick…” Yeojin murmured in her ear.

“My cock is already hard, baby… Come with me, please… If I have to beg I will…” Yeojin was pushing her luck. Vivi didn’t seem upset but she hadn’t answered back since she started her advances.

“You’re horrible, Yeojin, the absolute worst…” Vivi said as she pushed her away from her personal space.

“Is that a yes?” Yeojin insisted and Vivi just laughed.

xxx

They were fucking again. This time they were at Yeojin’s apartment. Vivi was on all fours as Yeojin pounded her from behind. Hitting her g-spot with each stroke. Unlike the first time, this time they were loud and talkative.

“Mmm… What a nice bitch we have here… Your hole is so tight, I would think you were a virgin but I know for a fact, you’re not… You’re a dirty little slut who loves being stuffed too much…” Yeojin told her as she pushed her dick to the brim and gave some deep thrusts.

Vivi should have felt offended, she didn’t though. Being called names had destroyed her in the past as she knew they were meant to be hurtful. However, this was different, this dirty talk and name-calling aroused her. She didn’t know if Yeojin was doing it on purpose or not but it was like she wanted to replace the hurtful words from the past for new provocative ones. Intended or not, Vivi felt like she would soon forget all those bad memories and only cherish the good ones. 

“I love your big dick Daddy, drill my leaking hole…” Vivi praised Yeojin as she panted from each thrust, her sweat dripping onto the sheets.

Yeojin slapped her ass and pulled on her hair. She was loving being rough with Vivi and the way she was pressing hard on her cock, she knew she enjoyed it too. They had been at it for at least three hours. Yet, she felt that she could go for longer. She had to make up for all the time they had wasted.

“Take it, baby… Take it all… Take my cum…” Yeojin screamed as she reached her peak and came inside of Vivi.

“Done so soon? What a weakling!..” Vivi mocked Yeojin as she hadn’t cum yet. 

Yeojin not liking being ridiculed and having her stamina questioned slapped Vivi’s ass one more time and forced her flat on the bed.

Vivi tried to raise up using her elbows for support but Yeojin just grounded her on the bed again. She pushed her by the back of her head. Her face laying sideways so she could breathe. Then, Yeojin put both of her hands on her firm asscheeks to support herself and began hammering her dick into her as if she were doing push-ups.

“YEOJIN!!!” Vivi screeched in pleasure as Yeojin’s thrusts were hitting deeper inside of her in this creative position. 

“Look at that pretty pussy swallowing my whole dick… Is it hungry? Why didn’t you tell me it was starving?” Yeojin made fun of Vivi as she watched how the ring of her pussy hole stretched to take her all.

Vivi felt like a literal hole for Yeojin’s pleasure. So used and abused but so sated. She knew she wouldn’t be able to walk again. The sweet Yeojin she once knew that was into slow sex was long gone. A rough beast remained in her place, a hot, sexy beast that lived for making her cum and pass out from sex.

The contractions in Vivi’s pussy as she climaxed were trapping Yeojin’s cock so deep inside. Vivi’s muscles were so strong that every time she came, she thought Vivi would break her dick. It made her remember fondly how the first time they met each other, she really thought she had broken her dick. It sure felt like a premonition.

Yeojin let go of Vivi’s buttocks and instead positioned one of her hands at the back of her head so she could push her to her limit again, putting her other hand on her lower back so she would have leverage when she continued pounding her.

“Daddy wants to cum too…” Yeojin announced and began grinding her hips relentlessly, making Vivi’s ass wiggle at the motion. 

Vivi was seeing stars. Yeojin was too good at sex. How can she had gone without this for so long? She couldn’t imagine a future without Yeojin and her fucking. If she didn’t already have real feelings for her she would just keep her for the sex. But she wanted all of her, not just her pretty dick. 

They haven’t talked yet but she still wondered with whom Yeojin was going to use the condoms. She hoped it was just some random fling so she didn’t have any competition and she also didn’t want Yeojin being unfaithful, even if she was technically being unfaithful too. 

She still didn’t know if Yeojin harbored real feelings for her. Yes, she was sure Yeojin liked her and more than enjoyed being intimate with her, but love? Was it still there? When they met at the pharmacy Yeojin had told her she loved her. She used the past tense. Were her feelings really gone? 

As she kept wondering, Vivi felt her orgasm coming and Yeojin feeling her climaxing, pushed her head harder onto the mattress like she wanted to punish her. Her tongue was lolling out and she could hardly breathe but she could handle it. 

Yeojin then pulled her dick out of her and started jerking it off fiercely as she came all over her back, her legs, her head, her hair, her sheets. 

“Fuck!!! That was so good!!” Yeojin screamed in delight after having showered Vivi with her cum.

“You do realize your sheets are black, right? I see you really didn’t move on from that emo phase…” Vivi told her as she turned around from her position, feeling Yeojin’s cum stick on her body and her own spurting from her pussyhole.

“Damn! I didn’t think about that. Doesn’t matter, I’ll just buy new ones…” Yeojin told her unmindful as she stretched on the bed in relaxation. 

“Can I take a shower. I love your cum but I have to leave… I have to make dinner…” Vivi told Yeojin once she had come down from her orgasm and remembering she should be at home.

At that moment, Yeojin felt a pang of pain in her heart. She wished Vivi was making dinner for her. Not that she wanted Vivi to be her servant or anything but she wanted to share those domestic chores with her. Living together, having lunch together, spending the night together. Her mom was one lucky bastard.

“Can I join you in the shower?” Yeojin tried to erase the negativity and asked Vivi wanting to spend more time with her.

“You’re more than welcome, Daddy.” Vivi smirked at her as she ran naked towards the shower and Yeojin chased after her.

xxx

“So, you’ve been fucking your stepmother for how long?” Sooyoung asked as she took a bite of her hamburger.

“We’ve been fucking for three months and I’ve never been happier.” Yeojin said in content. It had been some of the happiest months in her life and Vivi wasn’t even hers. Yeojin certainly had a tough life if she was feeling blissful with so little. 

“Is that enough for you? Just fucking her?” Sooyoung knew Yeojin was just fooling herself. 

“Mmmmm… I guess…” Yeojin replied not believing her own words. She obviously wanted more but she preferred this than nothing at all.

“Are you sure about that? I mean, she is married to your mom, don’t you want her for yourself?” Sooyoung munched on some fries.

“We still haven’t talked about that…” Yeojin mood suddenly changed. Every time her mother was mentioned, anger consumed her.

“Are you a moron? What did we tell you? You’re so fucking stupid.” Sooyoung chewed on her straw while she drank her soda. It was a paper straw. She was no turtle killer.

“Jinnie, I don't want to insult you but Sooyoungie is right. We told you a thousand times that you have to talk with them. You have to listen to what they have to say… This is getting tiring…” Yerim exclaimed in frustration.

“It seems like you know something that I don’t…” Yeojin finally realized after years of not so subtle hints.

“Duh! It’s because we do. I thought it was obvious… Talk with her, please, I beg you…!!” Sooyoung stressed, tired of Yeojin’s antics.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it…” Yeojin promised.

“And please, stop canceling lunch dates with your mom. I know that you feel bad every time you have to face her after fucking Vivi but enough is enough… She is suffering too you know…” Yerim told her and she was right. Yeojin hadn’t seen her mother since that time at the pharmacy and she saw Vivi three times a week just for fucking.

“Go to her now… It’s her day off, right? Besides Vivi won’t be there. As far as I know, she is with Heejin and Hyunjin helping them with their adoption thingie…” Sooyoung provided.

“I didn’t know about Hyunjin and Heejin and I also didn’t know Vivi was helping them today… So, this is why she didn’t call me…” Yeojin realized.

“How would you know anything? Vivi won’t tell you shit because you keep avoiding any kind of conversation that is not dirty talk and you also get freaked out when your mom is mentioned… Don’t think she hasn’t told me… We are all friends here. Grow some balls, man!” Sooyoung spat at Yeojin. A piece of hamburger got on her face.

“You’re right. I don’t know anything about her. She doesn’t even know I love her still... She might think I just like her for fucking… I’m so dumb.” Yeojin finally realized that her brilliant plan to pursue her, like she initially wanted, had in reality reduced Vivi to an object for her own pleasure.

“Make things better, Jinnie. Go to your mom.” Yerim told her and Yeojin did exactly that.

xxx

After staining the fuck out of her mother’s house with bodily fluids, Yeojin hadn’t returned. She couldn’t. The image of that perfect house and what it represented pained her. When she and Vivi began their little affair, they weren’t sure where they would be meeting as it was really improvised, so she had given her the house keys just in case. It was her mom’s house, thus she guessed it was okay to use them.

She opened the front door and saw that the first floor was empty. The living room, the kitchen, the studio, the guest bathroom, all empty. Maybe her mother was resting in her bedroom and as much as it pained her, she knew exactly where it was located.

Yeojin began climbing up the stairs ready to face her mother once and for all and as she was about to reach the bedroom door, she heard some moans coming from the interior of the room. They were male moans. 

Yeojin wondered what was happening. She knew it was her mother and Vivi’s room as she remembered that damned strap-on, so it couldn’t be Lucas’ room. Oh right, she also had to talk with him. Her former best friend totally forgotten after she had gotten some pussy from his sister.

Well, she was looking for her mom and she wouldn’t leave until she found her. Maybe she was watching some porn. One time her drunken father had told her that her mother was a fujoshi, who lived for yaoi, and always made him watch VHSes with her. What were VHSes? Yeojin didn’t know and didn’t want to find out, maybe it was something worse than anime porn. What a weird thing to know about your own mother. 

She pushed the door open and she knew the sight she saw before her would definitely scar her for life. She wanted to blind herself. She wanted to pluck her own eyes out until she could not see anymore. She regretted opening the door and coming to her mother's house. What the fuck was going on?

Her former best friend Lucas was wearing a really weird latex outfit. The ass and crotch were the only parts that were not covered with cloth. He was blindfolded and he had a ball gag inside his mouth. Saliva was dripping from his jaw. Yeojin was disgusted. There was more, though. He was on top of someone. He was impaled on a strap-on. A still moving strap-on. A still moving strap-on attached to her mother. 

“Whaaaat theeeee fuuuuuuck!!!!” Yeojin screamed furious at the sight of her mother pegging her former best friend.

Haseul threw Lucas off her body and covered herself with the blankets. Yeojin realized that Lucas was handcuffed with his hands at the back as he was moving like a fish out of water on the floor. He couldn’t free himself. 

“Uncuff him!!” Yeojin screamed, feeling like she owed her former best friend more than to her mother. 

Haseul was unsettled but she soon came out of her stupor and got out of the bed, she uncuffed Lucas and took the blindfold off. She was still wearing the strap-on, though. The strap-on she thought was her mother and Vivi’s. Well, at least she guessed one thing right. 

Yeojin knew she would be traumatized for life. This was worse than when she found out Vivi’s betrayal. So much worse. Her poor eyes. Her poor mind. She was livid.

“Sweetie…” Haseul tried to approach her.

“Don’t call me sweetie when you’re still wearing that… Please, my eyes!” Yeojin shouted at her and covered her eyes.

“Dude, calm down…” Lucas intervened making Yeojin react and go to him. She hugged him. Lucas was surprised and a bit uncomfortable. He had a hard-on and his privates made contact with Yeojin’s stomach because of the hug.

“Lucas!! Are you okay? What has my mother done to you… My father told me she was a pervert but I thought he was kidding, now I see her for what she is!” Yeojin accused Haseul angrily while pointing at her accusingly.

“Sweetie, it’s not like that…” Haseul tried to defend herself in vain. Maybe, she would look more apologetic if she took off the sex toy she was still wearing.

“How is it not? Aren’t you taking advantage of my best friend?” Yeojin spat and Lucas couldn’t help but feel a bit happy when he heard Yeojin using that word to address him. He had missed her.

“Tadpole, can we finally talk?” Lucas told Yeojin wanting to take off the stress from Haseul who was at the brink of collapsing. Everything had started because of him. He was the bigmouth after all.

“Okay, okay. I’m ready to listen to you but please put on some pants first. Now I regret saying the girl you were fucking was lucky… It was my mom!!!” Yeojin cried out in realization.

“Also, I’m bigger than you, in case you wanted to know.” Yeojin unnecessarily said as she counted from 1 to 10 trying to calm herself down. She had promised Yerim she would listen and she would. It was finally time.

After Lucas and Haseul were decent. They all went downstairs and sat on the couch Yeojin had fucked Vivi on months before. She felt a little weird about that fact and the situation that was about to unfold. 

“Does anyone want some tea? I can make some tea.” Haseul said as she was getting up from the couch but Lucas pulled her down. They looked so comfy with each other. Yeojin wanted to cry.

“No tea then. Right… I think that Vivi should be here…” Haseul continued not really saying anything as she was still perplexed by the events of the day.

“Yeojin... My sister and your mother’s marriage is arranged. End of story.” Lucas cut to the chase wanting to end this fanfic as soon as possible. It was over 30k words as of now, the author sighed.

“Arranged? What are you talking about?” Yeojin asked incredulously and jumping from her seat like a little frog.

“Also, me and your mother have been in a committed relationship for three years.” Lucas said as he took hold of Haseul’s hand.

“Committed? What are you talking about?” Yeojin asked incredulously yet again. 

“The day we went to your dad’s studio after you spend the night with Vivi…” Lucas began explaining as Yeojin looked at her mother, waiting for her reaction at the sudden reveal.

“Haseul knows everything. Vivi told her. Everyone knows everything. Even Lame Hyejoo knows.” Lucas explained. 

“Even Lame Hyejoo? What are you talking about?” Yeojin asked incredulously yet yet again.

“As I was saying. That day. I thought Vivi had already told you. We thought that she was the perfect candidate to tell you everything so you wouldn't overreact. We were wrong, though. We all should have talked with you. Sorry about that. Let me start at the beginning…” Lucas began telling the story.

_xxx_

_“I knew something was up with Yeojin, I just knew it. Mother instinct, I tell you!!!” Haseul said triumphantly after having heard what was going on with her daughter. She seemed to care more about being right than the real issue at hand._

_“You don’t mind that I am dating your daughter? Me? An adult? Her teacher?” Vivi asked in disbelief._

_“I don’t mind at all, Vivi. I just want my daughter's happiness. And if you tell me you’ve been going strong for two years and have not even kissed, I’ll say you’re it.” Haseul smiled at her reassuringly._

_“I don’t know what to say. I’m relieved, I guess. Telling you was always something I knew I had to do on my own because I felt as If I was stealing her from you…” Vivi confessed a bit remorseful._

_“Well, you’re stealing my baby, that’s right but I don’t mind sharing her if it makes her happy.” Haseul added quite happy that her daughter was not in some sketchy situation as she had originally thought._

_“I’m glad this won’t affect our friendship, then. You’re like the only adult friend I have here.” Vivi said in relief._

_“I’m glad, too. Meeting you has been terrific. I don’t have too much time on my hands for friendships or relationships because I’m always working, so I’m happy we clicked. But as you have been honest with me, I have to be honest with you too… I feel a little ashamed about it but, I can’t help my feelings…” Haseul tested the waters._

_“Whatever you tell me, I’ll be more than understanding…” Vivi smiled at Haseul._

_“I’m in love with Lucas. I’m in love with your brother…” Haseul confessed as she lowered her head not wanting to see Vivi’s initial reaction. It would kill her if she rejected her._

_Vivi felt the shock of her life when she heard what Haseul told her. The surprise in her was enormous as she thought Lucas was gay, well maybe he was bi or pan or who knows. She still saw him as a kid, so picturing with a whole woman like Haseul felt unbelievable. She couldn’t blame him, though. Yeojin was the spitting image of her mother. The taste ran in the family._

_Haseul was getting nervous as Vivi hadn’t said anything back yet. She was afraid she had pushed it too far. The age gap between Lucas and her was bigger than Yeojin and Vivi’s, more than ten years, so she feared the rejection of her new friend._

_“Is he in love with you as well?” Vivi asked unexpectedly._

_“He is. We love each other. We were spending so much time together working and hanging out at the restaurant. It just happened. Naturally.” Haseul tried to explain._

_“That boy is a cry baby. Please, take care of him. If it isn’t clear enough, I approve! We really are a family now…” Vivi cheerfully said. The whole situation was weird but if everyone was happy there was no reason to question it further._

_“I guess we are, let’s drink to that!” Haseul said as they made a toast, having come clean with each other, hopeful for a brighter future._

_xxx_

“So, you knew everything about my relationship… Why didn’t you say anything?” Yeojin asked her mom expectantly.

“I was waiting for you to talk to me first like you always had. I know you and your dad have their own thing going on but when I found out he knew, I felt sad. I thought that you trusted me more.” Haseul told Yeojin sincerely.

“I wanted to, mom, so many times… I needed you, I was so confused but happy… I don’t know. I think that I was afraid you wouldn’t accept me anymore.” Yeojin tearfully said.

“You will always be my baby, I will be with you even if you don’t want me. I’m glad we’re finally talking…” Haseul smiled at her daughter.

“I’m glad too… However, this doesn’t explain the thing I saw in your room!” Yeojin said teasingly referring to the overused sex toy.

“You know what? You can keep it, don’t tell me…” Yeojin continued and everyone laughed, happy that after so many years things looked promising.

“Well, only the marriage part is left…” Lucas started telling the story of how the fake marriage came to be.

_xxx_

_“I’m afraid, Haseul. I’m afraid they will take me back. Even more now that I’ve finally found what a real family is like… I hate them…” Vivi cried in Haseul’s arms the same night Yeojin had gone for the first time on tour._

_“What do you need me to do? We’re friends for life, whatever you need from me, you’ll have it…” Haseul said as she hugged Vivi and comforted her._

_“I really don't know. I thought scaping with Lucas and forging my own path in life, being responsible and working would leave me off the hook, but I guess I was naive… They will force me to marry someone from their choice. A powerful heir or something like that…” Vivi continued crying desperately._

_“Why don’t you marry me? I mean if they want to force you into a marriage, they can’t if you’re already married… I would love if you could marry my daughter but she is still underage, it would be senseless…” Haseul suggested the wildest thing possible to help Vivi in her situation._

_“Are you sure? Are you being truthful?” Vivi asked in hopes Haseul was not lying._

_“Definitely. It’s not like we will have to consummate the marriage.” Haseul laughed wholeheartedly._

_“I think my parents would feel so ashamed of me that they would disown me, they wouldn’t be able to handle the backslash of the people… I think it's perfect!” Vivi enthusiastically said filled with hope once again._

_“We will have to make it super legal, though. So, what do you say… Vivi Wong, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Haseul asked Vivi with a smile on her face._

_“I will, I’ll become your wife.” Vivi said and hugged Haseul thankful that she had met such an amazing person._

_xxx_

“So, that’s how it was, tadpole... A big misunderstanding. I take part of the blame. I know I shouldn’t have talked out of line but you… You…!! You refused to listen to anyone! That stubbornness practically ruined years of your life and it also ruined your baby face so… You’re to blame too, and you insulted my sister... Don’t think I have forgotten…” Lucas finished the explanation and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a baby. Haseul roared and Yeojin sighed.

“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Lucas, I’m sorry for hitting you and for talking shit about your sister. I’m sorry, mom. I’m sorry for ghosting you for years… I hope you all can forgive me and we can start again… I’ve missed you so much… I know I’m not perfect and some things happened to me, I’m not as well mentally as I was before but I want to improve, I want to change for the benefit of my family… I hope you let me…” Yeojin said with so much sincerity and pain in her voice, they knew she was being truthful.

“I forgive you, baby… Come here, give me a hug!” Haseul demanded and Yeojin climbed on her lap and hugged her like she hadn’t in years and it was true.

“Tadpole, I forgive you, but there is one thing I can’t forgive… You took my condoms and I really needed them, your mom is demanding you know, she doesn’t let me go bare… Besides, since when are you having erections from other chicks that are not my sister? That hurt me, bro… She loves you, you know... And here you are fucking her and also fucking some side chick… That’s not cool.” Lucas suddenly remembered all the events that had taken place since Yeojin’s arrival and complained to her.

“I’m not fucking anyone. I mean… I may have been intimate with your sister since I came back, once or twice…” Yeojin began telling such an obvious lie.

“Don’t lie to me… We are supposed to be saying the truth. I’m her brother, I noticed. She couldn’t even walk. You’re a fucking beast! Extra fucking large, man! Even your mother had difficulty at first and she has given birth!!... And Vivi, she’s fucking tiny… How could you do that to her and have a side piece?” Lucas felt disappointed in Yeojin.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to lie, I was just caught off guard. It’s true Vivi and I have been… You know… And I don’t have a side piece. What are you talking about? I spent years without having an erection… I’ve never been with anyone that wasn’t her. She is my first and last, like the song...” Yeojin explained unsuccessfully as by judging Lucas’ face, he was still not believing a word from her mouth. 

“Is Vivi the only one who gives you erections? My poor baby…” Haseul hugged Yeojin harder.

“I don’t mind. I belong to her anyway…” Yeojin said unbothered.

“Explain the condoms.” Lucas interrupted the mother and daughter bonding. He was not buying shit. Yeojin seemed like a womanizer.

“Those were for Sooyoung, she was too busy fooling around with Yerim to go and buy her own… I thought you knew me better, man… Side piece? I wish…” Yeojin said. Lucas looked at her disapprovingly. “I mean... No! I don’t wish…” Yeojin saved herself.

“Now that we are no longer love rivals… Can I make Vivi mine at last?” Yeojin asked Haseul wanting to leave all the drama behind.

“You were never love rivals, this is not a soap opera, tadpole…” Lucas tickled Yeojin.

“We have to wait a few more years to get divorced but yes… She is all yours for the taking… And I don’t mean that taking, If Lucas hadn’t told me I wouldn’t have noticed… When did you start seeing her again?” Haseul asked curious.

“The day we were supposed to have the lunch date… Ah, we got carried away…” Yeojin informed her mother and blushed remembering how much she enjoyed herself at that time.

“Carried away? Man, you destroyed her pussy, that’s what you did… And don’t think I don’t know what has happened in this very couch. Me and my sister have no secrets…” Lucas looked menacingly at Yeojin.

“This very couch?” Haseul asked as she suddenly stood up, feeling a little self-conscious. The audacity this woman had, Yeojin thought of her own mother.

“I cleaned it and washed it, you're welcome.” Yeojin supplied, nobody thanked her.

“So... Changing the subject. You mean to tell me you canceled all of our lunch dates because you were sleeping with Vivi, is that correct, young lady?” Haseul asked slightly irritated.

“No, mom. I didn’t ditch you to fuck if that’s what you’re thinking. I was just ashamed of having to face you after fucking your wife or whatever…” Yeojin clarified shamelessly.

“Language, kid! And ooooh! I understand... But you were sleeping with her behind my back... That’s not cool…” Haseul scolded Yeojin.

“I know, but I wanted to win her over so that she’d throw you aside... I’m sorry mom but I thought we were love rivals and I do love you, but I was determined to win…” Yeojin confessed.

“Well, fortunately, that was not the case… Now, where the hell is Vivi, I’m up for some pizza…” Haseul said hungrily as she hadn’t gotten her other cravings fulfilled because Yeojin had interrupted them.

“Yeah, I want to see her face when you tell her you didn’t get any erection for years.” Lucas laughed out loud mocking Yeojin.

“At least I don’t let her do bondage on me or whatever and I won’t even talk about the strap-on… Sick and twisted, man!” Yeojin wanted to puke when she remembered that awful sight.

“Well, I’m not ashamed, your mother is an excellent lover I may add…” Lucas replied proud of their relationship.

“Shut up, mothercucker…” Yeojin said and then realized what she had said. The joke was on herself.

“Motherfucker hahahaha.” Lucas started cackling holding his belly.

“Yeah, yeah, cut it, man…” Yeojin told him dryly, regretting her words.

“Motherfucker?” Haseul suddenly said caring more about the pizza than the dialogue going on between Lucas and Yeojin.

“Indeed, I am.” Lucas said as he got up from the couch when he realized Yeojin was about to hit him.

“Come back, you- you- you motherfucker!!” Yeojin yelled as she continued chasing him down around the house.

“Kids these days…” Haseul said as she went to order pizza. She was craving Hawaiian. 

xxx

“So now that you know everything, can we finally talk?” Vivi told Yeojin once they were left alone after eating three boxes of Hawaiian pizza. The person who decided pineapples were good with cheese should be hanged, Vivi, thought. She ate it anyway, she was having some cravings.

“I guess it’s our turn now.” Yeojin replied feeling nervous about the upcoming conversation.

“I meant it when I said I forgave you. I think it still worries you that I may not have come as sincere. I do forgive you and I think all those unhappy memories can be replaced with happier ones. Happy memories that we can still make together if you’re up to it because… I love you, Yeojin. I never stopped. I haven’t been with anyone, I couldn’t… I may not have been restricted by erections but I really didn’t want to. You’ve always been the only one for me...” Vivi honestly said as she waited for what Yeojin had to say.

“I think I will always be ashamed of my past actions but I want to leave them behind. I want to start anew only with our happy memories. I love you, Kahei. Even when I felt that I should hate you, I never stopped. Erections or no erections, the only person in my mind has been you. You’re it for me, you always have been and you always will be. I think you already know, but I haven’t been intimate with anyone but you. I wouldn’t listen to Uncle Hunnie and use viagra or something of the kind, that’s not me. I want to be with you, for real this time. I know you are married but… Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Yeojin asked for the first time if Vivi wanted to be her girlfriend after telling her all that needed to be told. Ironically, even if they denied it, they had never been official girlfriends and would still not be girlfriends now because Vivi was married, but a girl could only dream.

“I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you, Yeojin.” Vivi joyfully said as she accepted Yeojin’s proposal.

“I love you too, baby… Forever, I promise.” Yeojin said, recalling the first they had promised something to each other.

“Then let’s seal it with a kiss.” Vivi said once again like she had said that first time, so long ago. They kissed softly and parted ways soon after.

“It’s a promise, baby.” Yeojin shouted and hugged Vivi.

“It’s a promise.” Vivi shouted back as she couldn’t wait to start this new life with her sweet but fierce Yeojin.

xxx

Yeojin and Vivi were now an official couple or at least as much as they could be, as they had finally cleared the air between them. No longer wanting to be separated, Yeojin moved out of her shared apartment with her friends and decided to move into her mother’s house because that was the place where Vivi already lived and had established herself. 

It was awkward at first, as walls were super thin despite it being a really big house, and they pretty much could hear clearly Haseul and Lucas’ playtime. 

Unlike Vivi, who had shared the same living place for years, Yeojin didn’t feel comfortable enough and always backed out of sex with her girlfriend much to Vivi’s displeasure. However, now that the house was empty because their loud roommates had gone to the movies, Yeojin was really taking advantage of their alone time.

“Fuck, baby… You feel so good slurping all over Daddy’s cock…” Yeojin told Vivi as she fucked her face and Vivi gagged on her dick.

“Daddy, only needs a few more pushes to shower her baby girl in her hot seed…” Yeojin said as she forced more of her cock into Vivi’s overstretched throat.

Vivi loved giving oral to Yeojin as she enjoyed her dick in all of her holes. She kept deepthroating her as Yeojin drew her pelvis back roughly, chasing her orgasm. Yeojin loved everything that Vivi did to her but as Vivi had her preferences she also had hers. And what she wanted most in that moment was to finish as soon as possible so she could bury her dick into the depths of Vivi’s pussy. That’s what she liked the most. Being inside of her girlfriend.

Yeojin took her cock out of Vivi’s mouth and started hitting Vivi’s tongue with the tip making her taste her precum. As she hadn’t cum yet, Vivi used both of her hands and began twisting the skin of her shaft, circling it with her palms instead of going up and down. Yeojin loved when Vivi did that. Her soft hands caressed the roughness of her dick so carefully. 

Yeojin had a sensitive penis and she didn’t like when it was handled harshly. She preferred ghost touches that barely grazed her. Vivi’s delicacy would soon achieve its purpose as she felt how she started squirting thick droplets of warm cum on the tip of her tongue and as its flow increased, she spilled her fluids all over her face and upper torso. Vivi was an expert at making her cum.

Yeojin couldn’t wait anymore. She needed to be balls deep into Vivi. It’s been barely three days since their last encounter but she craved her like she hadn’t had her for weeks. She pushed her on top of the bed and made her lay all the way back onto the headboard. She hovered over her and positioned her cock in front of her pussy. She rubbed the tip on her clit and played with her folds, teasing her. She loved how Vivi’s hole gaped wanting to suck her in, but she denied her the pleasure of having her inside. 

“I wanna see your pretty face when I stretch you good, baby… Are you gonna be able to take all of your Daddy?” Yeojin asked Vivi as she entered the head of her cock just to retrieve it again, prolonging Vivi’s misery who wanted to feel full all at once.

“I’m a big girl, Daddy… I can take you, just try me…” Vivi reassured Yeojin and whimpered in pleasure because of the stimulation.

That’s the only confirmation she needed. She wanted to make everlasting memories with Vivi, not only PG-13 ones but also rated ones. Tonight, she would subject her to so much pleasure that she would be remembering this encounter for as long as she lived. She already had something in mind and she hoped it would make Vivi go crazy.

Yeojin continued teasing Vivi, gathering all the cum she could with her tip. She smeared it all over her folds and her asshole. She loved the squishy sounds her actions were making as the amount of cum that she had collected was plentiful.

As she continued taunting Vivi, enjoying the displeased face she had because she wanted the torture to be over. She slid her shaft in just one stroke and began plunging it deep into her. Yeojin’s cock was so big that Vivi still asked herself how she was able to take it. She loved how it fit so snuggly inside herself. The way it opened her up and the way the monstrosity of its girth scratched the thin ring of muscle that was her opening felt delicious. By now, she enjoyed a little bit of pain in their encounters. 

Yeojin’s thrusts increased in velocity and she was sure she was hitting Vivi’s cervix. She had gotten used to the feeling of that particular puckered entrance each time it brushed the tip of her penis. She loved feeling it as it indicated to her that there was no more room in Vivi’s pussy canal for her cock to go. It was the end of the road as her dick was engulfed completely. Vivi loved that sensation of fullness as much as Yeojin did.

Vivi bucked her hips in harmony with Yeojin’s thrusts. She loved working diligently for her own pleasure. She was no pillow princess. Making love was a two-person task and she felt better after a good lay when she had earned each and every one of her orgasms. Yeojin felt how Vivi’s pussy was embracing her fully and she dared to guess that her climax was coming soon. She accelerated her strokes, still maintaining a stable rhythm, to help Vivi achieve her release. 

Vivi felt the change in velocity in Yeojin’s pounding and bit her lips as she started cumming. She knew Yeojin hadn’t cum yet and she started clenching and unclenching her walls so she could cum too but it seemed Yeojin had other plans because the moment Vivi began squirting, Yeojin pulled her cock out and placed her testicles in front of her opening.

The contact of Yeojin’s balls with her folds and clit felt amazing and Vivi started cumming again. Spilling all of her cum on Yeojin’s balls as they were blocking her entrance. Yeojin looked hotter than ever with her still hard and red dick standing proudly just above her pubis. She wanted to sink on it and enjoy its thickness but she realized that Yeojin had something else in her mind if not she would be piercing her with it.

The amount of fluid that Yeojin had collected on her balls seems adequate and good enough for the thing she planned to do. As Vivi was still in bliss feeling the aftershocks of her climax, Yeojin kneeled on the bed and began the painfully slow process of inserting one of her testicles into Vivi’s pussy who couldn’t help but feel surprised when she felt the sudden intrusion.

“Yeojin? Baby? What are you doing?” Vivi asked swamped in ecstasy due to the unexpected fullness.

“I’m giving you my all, Kahei. Can you take me whole?” Yeojin asked wanting Vivi’s full acceptance of what she wanted to do.

Vivi had been a virgin the first time she and Yeojin had sex. Yeojin had been her only sexual partner too. Despite that, with the amount of sex they had been having, to compensate for the lost time, she wouldn’t call herself unexperienced or unadventurous. Nevertheless, taking something so thick inside herself seemed like a real challenge. She wanted to take all that Yeojin had to offer but she wondered if she could. 

As she was debating herself in how to answer Yeojin, she realized that it didn’t matter if she couldn’t take her, as the important aspect was that they were trying different things together in order to know what they enjoyed the most. She felt kind of happy Yeojin was trying something like this, as she knew that Vivi enjoyed deep penetration and being stuffed. With this, Yeojin wanted to make her feel pleasure to the limit, if she was able to take it of course. She decided that she would give it a try. If not now and with Yeojin, then when and with whom? She thought.

“Yes, baby… Make me yours completely…” Vivi answered as she gave Yeojin permission to proceed.

As one of Yeojin’s testicles was almost all the way inside. Yeojin grabbed the other one with her hand and began pushing it gently, hoping the amount of accumulated cum was enough lubrication. Vivi was moaning loudly and frantically, enjoying how much her pussy was taking. Yeojin seeing that only the excess of skin that surrounded her balls remained outside Vivi’s pussy, pressed her hips forward to bury everything that was left into her passage. A loud pop was heard. Yeojin was now literally balls deep into Vivi.

“Mmmm… Baby… I feel so full…” Vivi purred in ecstasy feeling delighted by the expansion Yeojin’s balls had caused in her vagina.

Yeojin was amazed at the sight of Vivi. She looked so sinful and pleased as she continued moaning in bliss. She was glad, this hadn’t been so rough on her and she could take her fully. 

“Baby… I can feel your balls in the pit of my stomach... Look, there is a lump here…” Vivi lustfully told Yeojin as she took her hand and placed it on her belly.

“Oh, baby… I can feel myself inside you… You’re so good to me, baby girl… Taking Daddy so well and it’s your first time… I’m proud… You deserve a reward….” Yeojin lasciviously told Vivi.

Yeojin was mesmerized by the immoral sight she had in front of her. She couldn’t see the base of her dick as it was inside Vivi’s pussy. Only her shaft remained outside, standing erect and seeking attention. But this was not about Yeojin’s pleasure, this was about Vivi’s.

As Vivi continued whimpering and moaning. Yeojin began rolling her hips. The circular motion helping her balls move all around Vivi’s canal. Lewd noises filled the room as Yeojin felt how Vivi was sucking her even more inside, her walls grasping desperately on her balls. 

As Yeojin was sensitive she knew she would be cumming soon. It was inevitable. This felt better than when she played with her balls or when Vivi swallowed them. The muscles contracting on her balls felt so firm and strong, the pleasure she felt was out of this world. Vivi’s vagina was the effective trap for Yeojin as once she seized her, there was no letting go.

“I’m going to cum, baby…” Yeojin announced as she started pumping her dick just above Vivi’s stomach. 

“Your dick… Put your dick inside of me… I want all of you inside of me… Cum inside of me.” Vivi demanded already in cloud nine, lost in lust and desire.

Yeojin was shocked at Vivi’s neediness. She was taken aback by her boldness and the desire that filled her eyes. Vivi was long gone into a world of infinite pleasure. She hadn’t thought humanly possible to fulfill such a request. For Vivi she would try, though. Vivi was being so savage, she had to keep up.

She bent her penis and placed the tip just above Vivi’s clit. She began rubbing her swollen nub rapidly so it dilated her pussy even more in order to expand her hole and she could force her way inside. The contractions in Vivi’s pussy quickened as she worked on her clit more arduously and soon her vagina was gaping more widely as a tiny space could be seen just below her clit. Yeojin pushed the tip of her cock into that unforeseen opening. 

Vivi moaned deeply at the new stretch she was feeling, as she was being abnormally outstretched. Although it was a bit painful, she loved the feeling. Yeojin continued pressing the length of her cock inside the small aperture and with a final push, she managed to dip the whole of her genitals inside Vivi, just as she had wished. The feeling was incredible, so overwhelming and gratifying she was getting lost into it.

Vivi had never felt so much pleasure as she was feeling now. Thrusts were not necessary to make the sensation better. This was the best sex she had ever had. It had been a strenuous task, but the results were more than worth it. She hadn’t even cum yet but she would soon, she could tell as she was feeling the best she had ever felt while having sex. Yeojin was the most perfect lover, and she was just starting. She knew she would submit her to even more pleasurable experiences as they shared their life together. 

As Vivi began to feel the now familiar fluttering in her pussy, she came vigorously and loudly. Wanting to let everyone know how much she was rejoicing the pleasure her girlfriend had provided her. Moans, purrs and screams could be heard all over the room. It was the first time Vivi came so clamorously. This was why Yeojin didn’t want her mother at the house. She would have freaked out and called 911.

“Mmmm… Yeojin!!! You’re the best!!! The best!! Only mine… Mine…!!” Vivi screamed her lungs out more than satisfied by the outcome of the night.

Vivi had cum. Yeojin felt proud that her idea had borne its fruit. Now, the only thing left was for her to cum too. She felt so warm and soaked inside her girlfriend. She didn’t want to be out of her, ever. Vivi was hugging her so tightly and with so much possessiveness, that when her walls started quivering and massaging her dick, they triggered her orgasm and she couldn’t help but scream and reassure Vivi that she was hers like she had mentioned moments before.

“Baby!! I’m yours… I’m yours... Forever…” Yeojin declared as she was coming down from her high overcome by so much pleasure.

Both Yeojin and Vivi were so exhausted, they stayed in the same position they were when they were fucking. Vivi lying on the bed like a rag doll and Yeojin sprawled on top of her and still inside of her. 

Vivi was out, Yeojin could tell by the way she was breathing. She was also getting sleepy as she felt her eyelids closing on their own. She wouldn’t mind taking a nap and continuing later. But first, she had to pull out her genitals. As she was pulling herself out, she felt a hand stopping her from going further.

“Daddy, can you stay inside for a bit longer?” Vivi sleepily told her as she felt a twitch in her dick because of the name-calling.

“Whatever my baby girl wants… But not so much time, if not we will be stuck together…” Yeojin told Vivi seriously.

“I wouldn’t mind that, Daddy…” Vivi murmured affectionately.

“Baby… We would end up at the hospital but I get what you mean… I want to be stuck together with you too…” Yeojin replied tenderly.

“Hug me?” Vivi requested and Yeojin did so, embracing her even in that awkward position. 

“I love you...” Vivi uttered as she began closing her eyes due to the exhaustion she was feeling.

“I love you too, baby… Let’s get some rest…” Yeojin yawned and closed her eyes too.

Yeojin and Vivi really couldn’t help themselves. They rested the exact amount of five minutes and then they were already back into action. They spent the night loving each other and trying new things and as they drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the next morning, not caring about Haseul or Lucas anymore. Yeojin now would let herself indulge in her girlfriend even if her mother was present in the house, she decided. She would not be missing any opportunities to show Vivi her love. 

As they both began falling asleep this time for real, they didn’t forget to thank the heavens for the opportunity of having found each other again. They were back where they belonged, in each other’s arms. And they would never let go.

xxx

Many months had passed since Yeojin and Vivi made their relationship known. They were enjoying living together and the domesticity of it all. They were what one would call a perfect couple and today was the first time in a while everyone was going to be seeing each other again. It was time for some big celebrations.

“I only came here for the food…” An unfazed Hyejoo said as she stuffed her mouth with some chips.

“Hyejoo, how can you say that when you’re literally the one we are congratulating…” Yerim knitted her eyebrows and scolded her friend.

“Come on! Really? Why do we have to make a celebration out of this…? This is stupid.” Hyejoo answered back struggling with the thing she had on her head.

“I think you look really cute with your birthday cap.” Chaewon approved of Hyejoo’s look.

“That’s the thing, Chae. It’s not my birthday.” Hyejoo sighed. Why were her friends so weird?

“It may as well be! You’re zero years old of becoming an aunt!!!” Yerim screamed excitedly while she showed her proudly a banner hanging on the ceiling that said “Hyejoo! Congratulations on becoming an aunt!”. Yerim and Sooyoung had helped in decorating and organizing the event.

Yes, Hyejoo had become an aunt. Everything went perfect with the adoption and now Hyunjin and Heejin were the loving parents of sweet baby Jiwoo. Actually, the success of the adoption was a better occasion to celebrate but all agreed that mocking Hyejoo was funnier. Sooyoung had come up with the idea and Hyunjin, always the loving sister, agreed.

“Aunt ‘Joo, aunt ‘Joo…” Hyunjin called for her sister while carrying her child and imitating the voice of a baby.

“Hyun, please, let me eat my cake in peace…” Hyejoo told her. It seemed Hyejoo needed to get laid because she was being more grumpy than normal.

“Don’t be a party pooper… Jiwoo wants to say hi…” Hyunjin said furrowing her eyebrows.

“Hi, Jiwoo, I hope you’re more entertained than me…” Hyejoo told the little baby who could only coo and wave her little hands.

“Leave her, Hyun… With that horrible face, she will end up scaring Jiwoo.” Heejin appeared from the kitchen carrying more snacks in some plates.

Hyunjin, despite her wife’s warning, continued pestering her little sister. She knew that with time Hyejoo would drop the facade and be whipped for Jiwoo like everyone else already was.

“... And I let her suck me off so we wouldn’t get caught. Hahahaha...” Lucas finished whatever inappropriate story he was telling in Hyejoo’s ‘becoming an aunt party’.

“Beanpole, you know, this would be funnier if I didn’t know you were talking about my mom… Can you be more disrespectful?” Yeojin was ready to hit Lucas as it had become a tradition every time he decided to open his mouth.

“Like a vacuum cleaner, I tell you!” Lucas ignored Yeojin as he seemed to enjoy getting punched by her. Apparently, he was fully into the M from BDSM.

“Shut it, motherfucker!” Sooyoung yelled and everyone but Yeojin laughed.

“Kahei, even you?” Yeojin looked at Vivi with glossy eyes.

“That joke won’t get old, ever.” Vivi told Yeojin and gave her a kiss on the head.

“Now that you’re an established couple, have you thought about having babies?” Chaewon asked as Hyejoo had stolen her only means of entertainment, her beloved nintendo switch.

“We’re like the most recent couple and there a lot of couples here, why don’t you ask them too?” Yeojin asked back, feeling suddenly nervous by the suggestion as Vivi and her hadn’t talked about those things yet. She desired a family more than anything but wouldn't tell her, yet. She didn’t want to scare Vivi off.

As Chaewon turned back to look at all her friends, she saw how Sooyoung had stuffed two french fries on her nose and was doing a poorly walrus imitation as Yerim clapped at her imitating a seal encouraging her girlfriend. No brain-cells. Haseul was pulling Lucas from her collar telling him what she guessed were profanities in his ear if she could tell by his flushed face. Degenerates. Sehun was making kissy sounds to Vivi, the lamb, and even dared to actually kiss her. Furry. Hyejoo was dirtying her switch with her filthy paws full of a strange orange substance. Disgusting. Then there was Johnny. Single. Where was Johnny anyway? Did someone forget to invite him? He was the coolest of the gang, so dreamy and handsome. Chaewon thought. Yeah, she was right in asking Vivi and Yeojin for future baby plans. Everyone else were babies themselves.

“Humor me.” Chaewon said.

“I know I would love to have a family with Kahei.” Yeojin said while holding Vivi’s hand.

“I want to have a family too.” Vivi smiled lovingly at Yeojin and kissed her gently.

“That’s good, you’re on the same train! I’m really happy you got back together, you’re like my favorite couple!” Chaewon told them with unbelievable sincerity in her words. Honestly, if she thought of all the couples at the party, there wasn’t much to choose as they were all weirdos.

Just as Vivi and Yeojin were about to do the infamous ‘aaawww’ in response to Chaewon very firsts sincere words to them. Someone kicked the door open. It was Johnny and he seemed to be extremely happy. His white pearly teeth blinding the guests even more than Yerim’s smile.

“Yeojin! Daughter of mine!!” Johnny screamed and extended her arms so his daughter could hug him.

“Dad! You came!” Yeojin screamed and went to hug her dad.

“It’s my party, I should be the first one he greets…” Hyejoo said sadly as she was whipped for Johnny. Everyone was.

“Hey, guys! I want to introduce someone really special to me.” Johnny eagerly said still sporting that attractive smile.

“He looks so fine…” Lucas muttered and Haseul shoved him off from her lap.

“Remember when I told you how I fell in love with a really great girl but daddy duties came first and I lost her?” Johnny asked everyone as they all paid attention to him because he was Johnny.

“I remember, Daddy!” Someone that was not Yeojin screamed. Weird.

“Well, you won’t believe the twists of fate but when I was doing the casting for Yeojin and Yerim’s replacement... Guess who appeared? It seems she will be our new rapper as little Yeojinnie fell into domesticity…” Johnny told the gang with enthusiasm.

“Booo!!” Sooyoung started booing.

“Who are you booing, you fool?” Yeojin asked confused.

“You! Who else? ‘Falling into domesticity’… Fucking Lame!” Sooyoung made fun of Yeojin.

“Man, you’re quitting too because Yerim wants to settle down… Are you an imbecile?” Yeojin bit back.

“What is an imbecile?” Sooyoung asked idiotically.

“Look at the mirror…” Yeojin murmured as Sooyoung took her small mirror from her backpack.

“And what about my replacement?” Yerim asked only to be ignored. She had the most important position in the band. She was the singer. Did anybody even care? That band was doomed without her. At least, Johnny had found her lost love, Yerim thought.

“Your band doesn’t even have a name…” Chaewon muttered offhandedly.

“What!?!?! It does!!” Yerim retorted.

“What is it?” Chaewon asked graciously.

“Mmmm… I- I- I don’t know???” Yerim replied after seconds that felt like hours, realization hitting her hard. Chaewon just covered her mouth not to laugh in her face and offend her further.

“Class! Your attention please!” Johnny shouted, tired of being interrupted by silly banter.

“Shhh, Daddy is talking!” Someone that was not Yeojin said again.

“Who the fuck-???” Yeojin turned her head looking for the person that was disrespecting her father when Johnny started talking again.

“Guys! I’m engaged!” Johnny happily announced showing his ring for everyone to see.

“That is a reason to celebrate, not being an aunt.” Hyejoo said as she blew her party horn.

“Oh! Daddy is no longer single…” Someone that was not Yeojin insisted.

“I’ll find you, I swear!” Yeojin jumped from her chair looking for the culprit.

“You can come out now, dear…” Johnny said to a person that nobody noticed was hiding by the entrance of the house.

Suddenly, a slightly tall blonde woman entered the room. She was strikingly beautiful but had a mean stare that made her look even more attractive. Some of the guests felt like salivating. This woman was a whole meal. Johnny had lucked out.

“This is Jinsoul, my fiancée!” Johnny proudly introduced her to the group.

“Tall, blonde and gorgeous! I'm lovin' it!” Lucas exclaimed from his position on the floor at Haseul’s knees.

“Mom, is that you?” The voice that had called Johnny Daddy all along made her presence known.

“I recognize that voice! You!! Chaewon?” Yeojin pointed at Chaewon in disbelief. How dare she call her father Daddy. Fucking pervert. Yeojin wanted to strangle her.

Jinsoul looked confused at her daughter and her emo girlfriend wondering what they were doing in the same place as her. Oh boy. The universe was playing a joke on them.

“Is Daddy my daddy?” Chaewon with tears in her eyes asked Jinsoul.

“Well… About that…” Jinsoul started to say.

“I'm going to be sick…” Chaewon said as she forcefully grabbed Hyejoo’s party cap from her head and started puking on it.

“... Another rapper in the family…” Johnny casually said as if his paternity hadn’t been questioned seconds before. Well, Chaewon was a good kid, he thought.

“Nice to meet you, Jinsoul, I hope we can we good friends!” Haseul followed by Vivi told the newcomer.

“Nice to meet you too, you seem like a big happy family.” Jinsoul smiled awkwardly as she realized that these were the weirdos her daughter always hung out with. Now she would be hanging out with her daughter too. She was bound to be a loser. Who hung out with their own family? The no brain-cells gang did.

“She looks like a nerd, man… But she is definitely hotter than Chaewon...” Lucas whispered to Yeojin.

“I know… But, dude... Can you stop looking at everyone’s moms…? You’re sick! Sick in the head! I swear to God!” Yeojin shouted at him in disapproval of his statement. How dare he talk about her father’s fiancée when he was dating her mother. Lucas really knew no limits. 

Despite Jinsoul’s revelation, the gang continued having a wonderful time. Reuniting with old friends and making new ones. Well, Viv, the lamb, didn’t make any new friends because Sehun got really jealous when someone dared to look at her. She was cotton candy fluffy and really well-groomed, how could anyone not look at her? Sehun was a selfish bastard. However, revelations were the order of the day as there were more to come.

Hours passed and soon it was dark outside. The gang remained seated waiting for dinner to be served when someone decided to be a smartass and disrupt the tranquility of the evening. That someone certainly didn’t want dinner to be served like the rest of the guests did.

“Congratulations are in order I guess!” Lucas suddenly said surprising everyone.

“Who are we congratulating?” Yerim asked more by reflex than by curiosity as she was being kissy kissy with Sooyoung.

“Yeojin!” Lucas screamed out of nowhere.

“What do you mean, beanpole?” Yeojin asked uninterested and realized Lucas was drunk.

“A little bird told me you’ll soon be a real Daddy… Do you know what I mean?” Lucas told Yeojin as he looked at the gang with a goofy smile on his face.

“I’m not a bird!” Haseul screamed but she was ignored.

“Wha-?” Yeojin started talking only to be interrupted by Vivi.

“Can you shut your fucking mouth, motherfucker!” Vivi screamed at her brother using coarse language, a first for her, as everyone in the table gasped in shock. Hyunjin took Jiwoo out of there, not wanting her to listen to what she thought would be a mouthful of curse words. Heejin would later spill the tea for her.

“Viv-” Lucas tried to excuse himself.

“Shut up! Fucking blabbermouth. Haseul, the ball gag, please…” Vivi sternly said as Haseul retrieved one that was conveniently placed in her purse.

As Vivi put the ball gag on Lucas and pulled it really tight making her brother whimper, everyone was feeling terrified and a little aroused by her behavior. Vivi was a really interesting girl. She had never looked hotter. Many of the guests, thought.

“Now, dear brother. Don’t you know what a fucking secret is? You were going to pull the same shit you did years ago. I won’t let you ruin my happiness anymore. You will stay with the ball gag forever. Get used to it!” Vivi warned him while stomping her feet on his back. Unfortunately, he seemed to like that. Fucking sick as Yeojin would say.

Vivi turned around and faced Hyejoo. “I don't want to steal the spotlight from you on your special day…” Vivi started to apologize to Hyejoo who seemed interested in whatever was going on. The switch battery had died long ago.

“Please do.” Hyejoo interrupted her wanting to know why Lucas was being punished by her two mistresses.

“I know today is your day and I wanted it to keep it like that. However, due to unfortunate circumstances I feel obliged to say something I just got to learn yesterday...” Vivi began her speech.

“Baby, do you remember when we saw each other at the pharmacy some months ago and you were fighting Lucas for condoms and your mom and I were buying a pregnancy kit? Well, I forgot to tell you but the pregnancy kit was actually for your mom as she had a delay and that’s why Lucas was desperately looking for condoms... Pathetic…” Vivi looked at his brother in disgust as everyone was with an expression that clearly said ‘what the fuck’. Poor Jinsoul, she didn’t know what she was getting into.

“…Well your mother never got to use it because later that night she got her period... But someone else recently used it…” Vivi continued her story as some other people on the table had caught up on what she wanted to say. Yeojin, of course, was not one of those people.

“I used it yesterday and… Congratulations!! You’re going to be a Daddy!” Vivi congratulated Yeojin in front of all their friends, still stepping on Lucas as he had in part ruined the surprise.

Yeojin started crying immediately and went to hug Vivi. She was feeling so overjoyed by the news that she lifted her girlfriend in the air and spun her around not caring if Vivi’s feet were hitting the pretty flower vases Yerim and Sooyoung had prepared as decorations. 

“My flowers!” A pitiful Sooyoung whined while Yerim comforted her.

“I’m so happy, baby!” We are going to have our own little family” Yeojin kissed Vivi with all the love she had.

“I know, I know… I’m so happy… I wanted to tell you later but I wouldn’t let Lucas ruin anything anymore… I hope you’re not mad…” Vivi told Yeojin uneasily.

“Mad? I can’t be mad, gagging Lucas up has been one of your best decisions, my love…” Yeojin reassured Vivi.

“I meant the baby… You’re not mad about it?” Vivi asked with worry in her eyes.

“How can I be mad? It was true what I told Chaewon. I want to have a family with you. I love you, I love our unborn baby too…” Yeojin said as she kneeled on the pristine floor that Yerim and Sooyoung had scrubbed until they bled the night before and gave a kiss to Vivi’s belly.

“I’m so happy, Yeojin. Truly happy…” Vivi raised her up and kissed her softly with all the gentleness she could muster up at that moment.

“I’m more than happy, Kahei… I love you, I’m thrilled for this new adventure!” Yeojin continued kissing her ignoring the fact that this was not her celebration in the first place. Hyejoo didn’t care. Her party was already ruined when Chaewon cried intensively at the loss of Johnny as her crush. She was not going to lie, she had teared up a bit too. A loss for the team.

As Yeojin and Vivi stopped celebrating on their own, everyone began congratulating them and wishing them the best in this new chapter of their lives. The whole gang was delighted by the news and spent the remaining evening not only celebrating aunt Hyejoo and Johnny and Jinsoul’s engagement but also the arrival of a new addition to their already big and happy family.

As the night went on, and the couples started retiring to their homes. Only Haseul, Lucas, Jinsoul, Johnny, Vivi and Yeojin remained.

“Who would have thought that we would all end up having our happy endings?” Johnny asked to no one in particular.

“By how messy things were at the beginning I’d say no one expected this outcome… I’m glad we got our happy endings, though…” Yeojin answered her father.

“I never doubted it… I knew you would come back to us in time, baby. That’s why I never tried to pressure you and gave you all the time you needed. You needed to solve your internal struggles first.” Haseul told Yeojin with so much affection, Yeojin couldn’t help but feel emotional.

“Is that why you were the only one that didn’t try to contact me directly or try to tell me how things really went on?” Yeojin asked curiously, a tear streaming down her face.

“I remember even Chaewon bothered me and told me to give you all a chance and to listen to you. Now that I know that everyone knew I feel kind of silly for not listening…” Yeojin continued.

“Don’t feel that way, sweetie. You had to come at your own pace, your stubbornness wouldn’t have permitted you to assimilate whatever we told you at that moment. You came to us only when you realized you were at fault. It took you two years but at least you did it. Only you could give yourself a chance to come back to us again, and I will be thankful for that every day of my life. I’m so happy you’re here now.” Haseul was thankful for how things turned out.

“I didn’t know you had so much faith in me, mom. I wouldn’t think so highly of myself. How could you know I would come back to my senses?” Yeojin asked her beloved mother, her lost and found limb.

“You’re my daughter, I know you better than anyone... And you’ll know soon too, baby… After all, mothers know best.” Yeojin couldn’t wait to be a mother.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
